Causalidades
by staraky
Summary: Un asesinato hará que dos personas se reúnan. La detective Beckett verá como su mundo se pone patas arriba con la llegada de un nuevo detective a la 12th.
1. Chapter 1

**Sé que tengo otro fic empezado, pero esta historia ha llegado a mi cabeza y no ha dejado de dar por saco hasta que no me he puesto a escribir. Espero que os guste, seguiré con la otra también. Ya sabeis , las criticas son siempre bien recibidas**

* * *

Un pequeño torbellino salía por la gran puerta saltando los últimos tres escalones, comenzando a correr nada más que sus pies tocaron la tierra. Soltó la mochila lanzándose a los brazos de la persona que le esperaba.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no saltes tantos escalones a la vez? – le regañaba a la vez que recogía la mochila.

-Venga, soy mayor – se defendía él al tiempo que se abrazaba más a aquel cuerpo.

Ambos de la mano se alejaban de aquel edificio caminando hacia el coche - ¿Tienes que volver al trabajo? – Sabía que la respuesta sería afirmativa, ella nunca iba a buscarlo con el coche si no tenía trabajo.

Le ajustaba el cinturón, y dejaba la mochila en el suelo del vehículo – Lo siento cariño, pero tenemos trabajo de última hora- Tras colocarse su cinturón de seguridad arrancó poniendo dirección a la casa de su padre.

-Prometiste que iríamos a tomar un helado – protestó haciendo pucheros.

-Alex, cariño, sabe que si pudiera iríamos a tomarlo, seguro que si se lo pides al abuelo te lleva encantado – decía mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-Pero no es lo mismo – se cruzaba de brazos y miraba por la ventana- Me lo habías prometido mamá.

El pequeño protesto, lloró, pero no logró su propósito, su madre fue inflexible, le repitió que debía regresar al trabajo y que mientras él se quedaría con su abuelo.

-Te odio – fue lo último que Alex dijo antes de correr hacia su habitación en la casa de su abuelo.

-Katie, ya sabes cómo es, no lo ha dicho en serio – Se acercaba a su hija y frotaba su espalda.

-Lo sé, papá. Pero no por eso duele menos el escuchar de boca de tu hijo que te odia. Tengo que regresar a la comisaría, intentaré venir lo antes posible.

-Katie, si se te hace tarde sería mejor que Alex durmiera aquí – Ella asintió.

-Te llamo luego – salió dejando un beso en la mejilla de él.

Kate salió de aquella casa, sin poder despedirse de su hijo, sabía que de haber intentado entrar en su habitación lo único que habría logrado sería que el enfado de su hijo creciera. Conocía perfectamente a aquel pequeño, necesitaba su tiempo para lograr que el enfado se le pasase, en eso había salido a ella. Pero luego era el niño más dulce y cariñoso que conocía, sensible, a veces ella crecía que demasiado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitase. Pero intransigente cuando creía que alguien rompía una promesa.

Paró el coche frente al edificio de la morgue, entrando en él y caminando a la sala dónde se encontraba la forense.

-Dime que tienes algo – dijo nada más entrar y pillando a la doctora comprobando algo en el microscopio.

-Hola a ti también – se giro para mirarla- Se lo ha tomado mal, ¿no?

-No, eso es poco.

-Este sobrino mío tiene un carácter, bueno seguro que en nada te está llamando para pedirte perdón.

-Ya – decía comprobando como no tenía ninguna llamada- ¿Has averiguado algo? – preguntaba señalando el cadáver.

-Sí, la víctima se llamaba Michael Prince, sus huellas estaban en el sistema – Kate la miró.

-¿Por qué?

-Ese es vuestro trabajo, el mío consiste en decirte la causa de la muerte. Fue estrangulado, y por las fibras que he logrado extraer, el asesino usó una pasmina - Kate tomaba el informe que la forense le tendía.

-¿Hora de la muerte?

-Las 11:30 de hoy.

-Gracias Lanie, me voy.

-Kate – la detective se giraba- Tu hijo te adora, no importa que haya sido, te adora.

-Dijo que me odia, eso es la primera vez que lo dice.

-Es sólo un niño, que tiene por madre a una adicta al trabajo.

-Tengo que regresar, no quiero sermones – salió de aquella sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Todo el trayecto entre la morgue y la 12th Kate iba pensando en la frase de su amiga. Era cierto que trabajaba mucho, pero todo el tiempo que tenía libre era para su hijo, tenía que trabajar, sólo estaba ella.

Le encantaría tener un horario mucho más parecido al del resto de los padres, pero ella era policía, y aquello significaba que no siempre sus horarios se cumplían. Demasiadas veces le había tocado cambiar los planes a última hora, cine, cumpleaños, el zoo, nunca salía a la primera. Golpeó el volante del coche, odiaba no poder pasar más tiempo que Alex.

Salió del ascensor, aún con la sensación de haber fallado nuevamente a su hijo – Mamá – la voz de su pequeño hizo que mirase en dirección a su mesa, viendo como el pequeño se bajaba de la silla y corría hacia ella.

Kate le recibió con los brazos abiertos – No era verdad, no te odio – escondió su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

-Sólo cinco minutos después de que te fueras salió de su cuarto, diciendo que teníamos que venir para arreglarlo – Jim se acercaba hasta su hija y su nieto.

-Te quiero mucho mamá.

-Te quiero mi príncipe – la detective se alzó con su hijo en brazos, sintiendo como la opresión del pecho desaparecía.

El resto de detectives miraban la escena con una sonrisa.

-Esto no es una guardería, aquí se viene a trabajar – aquella voz hizo que todos dejasen de sonreír y volvieran a sus que aceres.

Kate dejó en el suelo al niño, tras besarlo repetidamente – Cariño, mamá tiene que trabajar – acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño.

-Sí, el ogro ha gritado – reía Alex tapando su boca con la mano.

-Alex, sabes que no me gusta que la llames así – le intentaba regañar sin sonreír.

-Yo y el abuelo nos vamos a comer un helado – tomaba de la mano a Jim – coge al malo.

-El abuelo y yo, es como se dice – Le corregía su madre.

-Eso, nos vamos – tiraba de su abuelo.

-No comas muchas guarderías que luego no cenas. E intentaré coger al malo – Jim y su hijo se perdían ya en el interior del ascensor.

Kate se giraba sonriendo encontrándose con la cara de su capitán totalmente sería.

-Detective, sabe que esto no es una guardería, no me gusta que los hijos de mis hombres crean que éste es un lugar para jugar.

-Señor, sólo ha venido a decirme algo muy importante. Alex nunca pasa más de cinco minutos en la comisaria cuando viene – se defendía.

-Espero que no se repita – se marchaba en dirección a su despacho.

Espo y Ryan se acercaban a la detective- Alex tiene razón – decía Espo haciendo que Kate le mirase sin comprender- Es un ogro.

-Lo que me faltaba que vosotros también empezaseis a llamarla así. Tenemos el nombre de la víctima, Michael Prince, averiguar todo lo que podáis de él. Yo voy a investigar las tiendas que venden pasminas con la composición que tenía la que usaron para matarlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sonido de su móvil hacía que pasase en seco su carrera.

-Castle – contestaba intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Te quiero en el despacho en diez minutos – la voz al otro lado colgó al decir aquello.

Torció el gesto sabiendo que aquello no podía ser por algo bueno y retomó la carrera en dirección a su lugar de trabajo.

Saludó al entrar con un movimiento de cabeza al guardia de la entrada

-Le han dejado disfrutar poco – dijo en hombre mirando la hora.

-El deber me llama – contestó entrando en el ascensor y pulsando el último piso.

Miró el reloj no le quedaba tiempo para darse una ducha sino quería recibir una bronca por parte de su jefe, así que se encamino hacia el despacho aún sudoroso. Golpeó el marco esperando la orden para entrar.

-Pasa – se escuchó al otro lado.

Entró y se quedó de pie esperando que la persona se girase para hablarle.

-Tienes que tomar un avión a NY.

-¿Cuándo?

-Siéntate – aquella persona se giro y camino hacia su mesa- Tienes asiento reservado en el que sale en tres horas – Se sentaba en su sillón mirando a su hombre- Prince ha sido asesinado.

-Iré a hacer mi equipaje – decía con gesto serio.

-Rick, averigua quien ha sido.

-Lo haré Hunt, tranquilo. ¿Qué sabemos de la comisaría que lleva el caso?

-Es la 12th, su capitana es Victoria Gates – repasaba el expediente que tenía sobre la mesa- Tienen la tasa de asesinatos resueltos más alta de la ciudad, casi del país.

-¿Sabe que voy? – Hunt negó - ¿Trabajo en paralelo?

-No, trabajarás desde dentro. En menos de una hora le llegará una orden a Gates, serás un policía en tránsito de Chicago, tiempo máximo de estancia un mes – le tendió un expediente- Apréndetelo durante el vuelo.

-Sí señor. Hunt, era Prince, seguro que no está relacionado con la agencia – dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Ya, pero no está de más cerciorarse de que eso que dices es cierto. Tienes menos de tres horas – dijo mirando su reloj.

-Ya me voy.

Tras salir de aquel despacho, bajó hasta el sótano, se puso el casco y arrancó la moto, poniendo rumbo a su casa.

Dejó la moto en el garaje, subió por las escaleras como cada día, abrió la puerta y entró encendiendo la luz.

-Algún día deberías amueblar esta casa – se dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

Abrió el grifo y sin esperar a que el agua saliera caliente se metió bajo ella, cinco minutos después, con la toalla enrollada en su cintura se encontraba en su dormitorio preparando el equipaje, tras meter en la maleta todo lo que necesitaba se vistió con un vaquero y un suéter negro de cuello alto. Regresó al servicio, dejó la toalla, se puso su colonia y salió de allí.

Con la maleta a su lado se giró para ver que todo en casa estaba apagado y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Montado en el avión repasaba la información de su nueva identidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por la acogida que le habéis dado a esta historia. COntinuamos.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Los detectives Esposito y Ryan miraban las ventanas del despacho de su capitán. Beckett hacía su aparición comprobando cómo sus compañeros trabajaban en el caso.

-¿Las ventanas os van a dar información sobre nuestra victima? – preguntó haciendo que sus dos compañeros se sobresaltasen.

-Joder Beckett – las sillas dónde estaban sentados regresaban al lugar en el qué debían estar.

Kate llegaba a su mesa, dejando su bolso en uno de los cajones y su cazadora en el respaldo de su silla - ¿Qué habéis averiguado? – Les preguntó sentándose y encendiendo su ordenador.

-La víctima fue acusado de agresión sexual hace dos años – Ryan se acercaba hasta ella con un expediente entre sus manos- Finalmente los cargos fueron retirados.

-¿Eran falsos? – preguntó ella.

-NI idea, sólo pone que la victima retiró la denuncia – contestó el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien, intentad localizar a esa mujer y preguntarle sobre lo qué pasó.

-Ok, jefa – Espo se acercaba hasta ellos- ¿Quién crees que estará ahí – señalaba con la cabeza- con Gates?

-Pues no tengo ni idea, pero seguro que si nos incumbe el capitán nos lo hará saber – contestaba mirando hacia aquellas ventanas.

-¿Qué has averiguado tú?- le preguntó el detective Ryan.

En aquel instante la puerta del despacho de su capitán se abrió- Detectives, vengan a mi despacho.

Los tres se miraron – Espero que esto no sea una bronca por alguna estupidez que hayáis hecho- Les dijo Beckett ya casi en el quicio de la puerta.

Los tres entraron encontrándose a un hombre de espaldas hablando por teléfono, mientras su capitán les indicaba que tomasen asiento.

-Señores les quiero presentar a un nuevo integrante del equipo de detectives de la 12th. El detective Rodgers recién llegado de Chicago- El aludido se daba la vuelta saludando con la mano al tiempo que daba su conversación telefónica por terminada- Rodgers está en tránsito, formará parte de nuestro equipo por un mes.

Sus detectives la miraban sorprendidos – Señor, no creo que.

-Detective Beckett, desde arriba han decidido que trabaje en esta comisaria así que lo que ustedes piensen no importa – decía Gates cortando a su detective- Preséntense, pónganlo al tanto del caso y a trabajar.

Los tres detectives salían de aquel despacho seguidos por el nuevo – Chicos presentaros poner al nuevo en antecedentes, ahora regreso – Sin darles tiempo a abrir la boca salía disparada hacia el baño.

Agradeció encontrárselo vacio, se miró las manos, le temblaban, se mojó la cara, la nuca, tomó papel de secado pasándoselo por el rostro, se miró en el espejo al tiempo que comenzaba a realizar una serie de respiraciones profundas. Tras varios minutos allí dentro logró tranquilizarse y entonces regresó a su mesa de trabajo.

Allí sentado en una silla, con una de sus piernas posada sobre la otra, un brazo apoyado sobre la mesa de la detective esperaba el nuevo.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntaba poniéndose en pie a Beckett.

-Sí claro, detective Katherine Beckett – se presentaba extendiendo la mano.

-Detective Richard ROdgers – tomaba aquella mano- espero no molestar demasiado durante mi estancia en su comisaría detective.

-Seguro que nos es de ayuda – se fijaba en aquel hombre. Alto, pelo castaño, ojos azules, barba de tres días, vestido con traje negro, camisa roja, abierta en sus últimos botones al no llevar corbata.

-No sé cómo debo llamarla.

-Beckett, así es como me llaman los compañeros – ella se sentaba intentando que él no notase su nerviosismo.

-Perfecto, me puedes llamar Rick, o Rodgers, lo que prefieras – Y ahí fue cuando el dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que ella se tensase aún más.

-Perfecto, ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos con el caso? – Él asintió- ¿Espo y Ryan? – dijo al darse cuenta de su ausencia.

-Han ido a investigar lo que les pediste – Ella le miró – yo he preferido trabajar a tu lado, mejor de dos en dos, ¿no?

Kate ignoró el último comentario – La víctima es Michael Prince, fue asesinado en la mañana de ayer, nuestra forense ha datado la muerte a las 10:30, fue estrangulado, Lanie, perdón nuestra forense encontró fibras alrededor del cuello. Por su composición usaron una pasmina – le tendía el expediente de la forense- Existen tres tiendas que vendan esa prenda con esa misma composición. Además Espo y Ryan, han descubierto que nuestra victima fu acusado de agresión sexual hace dos años.

-¿Y estaba libre?

-La supuesta víctima retiró la denuncia- concluyó ella.

-Vale, supongo que Espo y Ryan han ido a interrogar a aquella mujer – Kate asintió- ¿Nuestro siguiente paso? – preguntó mirándola.

-Averiguar cuantas pasminas como la usada para el crimen se vendieron – Él la miró alzando una de las cejas- El color es especial, fueron teñidas naturalmente, y por lo que logré averiguar ayer su precio de venta al público es de 1000 dólares , así que no creo que haya muchas circulando por ahí, además es de la nueva temporada.

-Pues entonces manos a la obra- se puso en pie esperando que ella le imitase.

Unas horas después, los cuatro detectives regresaron a la 12th, Espo y Ryan no volvían muy contentos mientras Beckett y su nuevo compañero habían regresado con una lista de veinte nombres.

De la mujer que había acusado al fallecido dos años atrás de violación no había ni rastro, por lo que habían descubierto dejó la ciudad el mismo día que retiró la denuncia.

-Pedir el expediente a la comisaría que llevó el caso – Dijo Kate mirando a Ryan.

-En la lista que nos han facilitado de pasminas vendidas no figura el nombre de esa mujer – decía Rodgers tras comprobarlo.

-Espo, llévate al nuevo e ir al lugar de trabajo de nuestra victima – quería librase de Rick a toda costa- Yo me acercaré a la morgue por si Lanie tiene alguna información nueva.

Se dirigió al ascensor sin dar tiempo a que sus compañeros protestasen. Una vez allí dentro y con las puertas cerradas, apoyó la espalda en la pared y dejó salir todo el aire que había ido acumulando a lo largo de las horas. Aquello tenía que ser una broma pesada del destino, esa era la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo.

Infringió varias normas de tráfico, pero necesitaba a su amiga y la necesitaba lo antes posible, justo cuando detenía el coche frente al edificio municipal de la morgue cambio de idea y puso rumbo a la casa de su padre.

Sacó su llave del bolso y abrió, dentro se encontraba todo en calma, miró la hora Alex y su padre deberían estar comiendo ya. Justo cuando iba a llamar la puerta de la vivienda se abrió.

-¡Mamá!- escuchó a su espalda haciendo que se girase de inmediato.

-Cariño, ¿qué tal en el parque? – decía levantando en brazos a su hijo.

-Guay, hemos dado de comer a los patos, y he patinado, y he montado en los columpios – le iba relatando. Jim se fijaba en el rostro de su hija- ¿comes aquí?- preguntó el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-No cariño, pero tenía cinco minutos libres y te echaba tanto de menos que he decidido venir para que me des uno de tus super abrazos – Alex abrazaba a su madre y dejaba un beso en el pecho de ella.

-¿Así? – preguntaba sin soltarla.

-Sí mi amor, así – le apretaba contra su pecho.

-Alex, ve a lavarte las manos la comida estará en cinco minutos y tu madre tiene que regresar al trabajo – Jim intuía que algo no iba bien.

Alex corrió al servicio - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó directamente cuando su nieto desapareció por las escaleras.

-Ha llegado un detective nuevo – se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

-¿Y? – decía Jim al tiempo que calentaba la comida.

-Es él – escondía la cabeza entre sus manos.

Jim se giró soltando el trapo con el que limpiaba sus manos - ¿Estás segura? – Ella asintió- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Nada, actúa como si no nos conociéramos, seguro que ni sabe quién soy. Si Alex no existiera probablemente yo tampoco le recordaría, pero existe y no puedo olvidar con quien estuve aquel fin de semana.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Jim posaba una de sus manos sobre el brazo de su hija.

-No lo sé, supongo que lo dejaré pasar, total en un mes se marchará. Además no me veo diciendo: "Oye ¿te acuerdas de un fin de semana de hace 9 años, en Las Vegas? Te lo pasaste encerrado en la habitación del hotel acompañado de una chica, pelo corto, ojos verdes almendrados. Pues soy yo, y que sepas que tenemos un hijo"- decía todo de corrido.

-Katie, dicho así suena raro, pero te lo dije entonces y te lo repito ahora. Deberías hablar con él.


	3. Chapter 3

Hacía ya 9 que su padre había intentado convencerla de la necesidad de hablar con la otra parte responsable de su embarazo, ella tan solo dijo ¿hablar con quien? Hasta esa mañana aquel hombre con el que disfrutó de un fin de semana loco, sólo era un hombre, unos ojos y poco más y ahora había aparecido de golpe en su vida.

Aparcó frente a la morgue, necesitaba desahogarse y para eso nadie mejor que su amiga Lanie. Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de trabajo de la forense, al abrir se la encontró guardando un cuerpo en la cámara frigorífica.

-Lanie, necesito hablar contigo-la forense dio un salto al escuchar su voz. Kate sonrió al verla- perdona quizás debí avisar que venía.

-O haber golpeado la puerta o algo, casi me da un infarto -exageraba sus palabras posando su mano sobre el pecho- por tu gesto no quieres hablar del caso-Kate negaba- pues tú dirás -decía sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la sala.

Kate paseaba intentando saber cómo empezar esa conversación - Es sobre Alex- soltó de pronto.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? -preguntó preocupada a fin de cuentas era su tía postiza.

-¿Qué? No. A ver, sabes que Alex no conoce a su padre -Lanie asentía- casi ni yo le conozco -dijo casi en un susurro- Hace 9 años pasé un fin de semana loco en Las vegas y el resultado es Alex.

- ¿Me vas a contar, al fin, qué pasó? - Lanie llevaba años intentando conocer la historia.

-Esa es la idea sino me interrumpes.

-Está bien, me callo.

- Había tomado unos días libres, Mark, mi pareja siempre me estaba diciendo que nunca podiamos hacer nada por culpa de mi trabajo, así que decidí sorprenderlo. Llegué a casa para contárselo y la sorprendida fui yo. Me lo encontré fallándose a una tía en nuestra cama.

-Será cabrón -La interrumpió la forense. Kate la miró- está bien ya me callo.

-No quise escuchar sus escusas simplemente salí de aquella casa corriendo. En algún momento decidi ir al aeropuerto y una vez allí tomé el primer vuelo - Lanie la miraba sorprendida- Solamente quería olvidar lo que terminaba de suceder.

-Supongo que een aquella ciudad conociste al padre de Alex- Kate asintió dejándose caer en un taburete.

-Nada más llegar busqué un hotel y empecé a beber, aquella misma madrugada se me acercó un tipo, era guapo, alto, pelo castaño, ojos azules, y me invitó a una copa. Acepté, total no tenía que ser fiel a nadie y además ya iba bastante perjudicada - se quedo callada, parecía estar recordando.

-Supongo que no os dedicasteis a beber solamente- Kate se sonrojo y negó.

-Tuve un fin de semana cargado de sexo. Y nueve meses después nació Alex. Nos cuidamos, todas las veces salvo tres. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada no me lo podía creer.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?- la forense trajo un par de botellas de agua ofreciendo una a su amiga.

Kate levantó su mirada y la clavó en su amiga – Me presenté como Sara, una administrativa a la que le había tocado un viaje – Lanie la miró con la mandíbula desencajada- él dijo que se llamaba Rick, vendedor de seguros.

-Vaya, los dos mentisteis. Ahora tengo claro que aquel fin de semana fue un desahogo para ambos – Kate asintió.

-Pero me quedé embarazada, y ahora él ha aparecido, y es policía y se llama Richard Rodgers, y no tiene ni la más remota idea de quién narices soy – Dio un largo trago.

-¿Te molesta? – la miró sin entender del todo la pregunta, así que Lanie la reformuló- ¿Te molesta que no te recuerde?

-¡No! Yo tampoco lo haría si Alex no existiera, lo que me molesta o me está volviendo loca es que no sé si debo hablar con él. Cuando descubrí mi embarazo asumí que él nunca formaría parte de nuestras vidas, y no tenía un problema con ello. Claro que siempre había pensado que cuando tuviese un hijo sería porque tendría una pareja, pero las cosas no siempre salen como las tenemos pensadas. Alex es un niño feliz, no ha echado en falta una figura masculina porque tiene al lado a mi padre, a Espo, a Ryan, sabe que no tiene un papá porque las cosas entre su mamá y su papá no salieron bien, lo ha aceptado – Caminaba nuevamente por la sala.

-Entonces todo se resume a que tu loco pasado ha aparecido de golpe en tu vida y no sabes cómo manejarlo – Kate la miró asintiendo- Chica, en serio me dejas alucinada – Kate alzó las cejas- eres siempre tan cuadriculada que me cuesta imaginarte teniendo un fin de semana loco – Kate rodó los ojos.

-Ya ves, para una vez que decidí soltarme la melena, mira lo que pasó – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vale, una pregunta- la detective se tensó- ¿has sentido algo al verlo?

-¿Te refieres a que si he sentido amor, o algo así? – Lanie asintió- No, nervios, muchos nervios, no podía creerme que él estuviera frente a mí.

-Vale, o sea que no sientes nada por él – repetía para que le quedase claro.

-Lanie, no siento nada por él, de la misma forma que no sentía nada por él hace 9 años, lo que pasó fue el resultado de mi enfado por lo que Mark hizo juntado con demasiado alcohol.

-¿Todo el fin de semana estuvisteis borrachos?

-No, hubo momentos en los que estuvimos sobrios. Siempre creí que no fui sólo yo la que quería olvidar, parecía que él también lo quería hacer, en su mirada había un halo de tristeza. Supongo que nos usamos como valsamos.

-Ya, ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora? – la forense se levantó y tiró a la bolsa de reciclaje las botellas vacías.

- Esperaba una ayuda por tu parte.

-Lo siento cariño, pero esto lo tienes que hacer tú sola.

-Supongo que dejaré pasar unos días, quiero saber qué clase de hombre es, si le voy a contar que tenemos un hijo quiero estar segura de que no es un mal tipo – Kate miró su reloj- ¡Mierda! Dije que volvía en seguida y llevo fuera de la comisaría cerca de dos horas. Tengo que irme, Lanie – se giró mirando a su amiga.

-Tranquila, mis labios están sellados, lo que me has contado no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes –dijo mientras hacía el gesto de cerrar una cremallera sobre su boca.

-Gracias – fue lo único que dijo la detective al salir de aquella sala.

De vuelta a la 12th sentía como si por hablar con su amiga hubiera logrado quitarse un gran peso de los hombros, ciertamente no le había dado ningún consejo, pero por fin tras muchos años había logrado explicar lo que pasó.

Antes de que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor respiró, debía comportarse con total normalidad, e intentar descubrir qué clase de hombre era el detective Rodgers.

-¿Qué habéis averiguado? – preguntó al llegar a la altura de sus compañeros.

-Prince era agente inmobiliario – fue Rick el que tomó la palabra- sólo le interesaba la venta de casas caras, supongo que sería por las altas comisiones que éstas dejan.

-Hace unos días varios de sus compañeros le vieron mantener una acalorada conversación con una pareja – Intervenía Espo- pero no han podido decirnos acerca de qué hablaban. Hemos pedido a un dibujante que haga los retratos de esas personas.

Justo en aquel momento regresaba el detective Ryan – Traigo el expediente de la supuesta agresión – les mostraba dicho expediente- Parece ser que nuestra victima conoció a la señorita Newtton en un bar de copas, tras invitarla a varios cocteles, ambos abandonaron el local juntos, y parece ser que terminaron en la habitación de él. A partir de ese momento las versiones de ambos varían, ella dijo que él la forzó , él siempre dijo que el sexo fue consentido – Rick le escuchaba tensando la mandíbula, sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación- El examen médico de ella concluyó que podía haber sufrido una agresión por las erosiones y hematomas, pero no encontraron restos de semen.

-Usó preservativo – Dijo Kate.

-Exacto, ella mantuvo esa versión hasta que un día retiró la demanda, dijo que realmente el sexo había sido consentido, pero que al despertar a la mañana siguiente sola se enfadó y decidió vengarse – terminó de leer Ryan- Desde ese mismo día la señorita Newtton está desaparecida.

-Vamos que estamos como al principio – Dijo Rick logrando que el resto le mirasen con gesto serio- Es verdad, la supuesta víctima de aquel supuesto delito está desaparecida, las personas con las que el señor Prince discutió no sabemos quiénes son, y seguimos sin un móvil para la muerte. En resumen, estamos como al principio.

-En teoría es cierto lo que dices, pero sólo en teoría – Kate le miraba con el semblante serio- Sabemos que discutió con alguien, y los testigos están con nuestro dibujante, cuando tengamos los retratos tendremos algo. Además, supongo que tenéis una lista de los clientes de Prince, ¿no? – Espo asintió- Pues empecemos a preguntar por él a esos clientes.

Beckett se sentó en su mesa, tomando una parte de la lista de clientes, Rick la siguió- ¿Llamamos o nos presentamos en las casas? – preguntó a su compañera.

-Nos presentamos, son cinco nombres – se levantó tomando nuevamente la cazadora – Chicos el resto de nombres son vuestros – les dijo a Espo y Ryan antes de salir.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Rara, así es como se sentía teniendo en el asiento de al lado a Rick, por primera vez en su vida no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse. Podía sentir los ojos de su acompañante sobre ella, y aquello la estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa.

-¿Qué? – preguntó finalmente usando un tono algo más alto del que pretendía.

-Nada – contestó él dejando de mirarla.

-Si es nada, ¿por qué me miras?

-¿Te molesta que lo haga? – preguntó un poco juguetón.

-Sí – fue lo único que dijo- Hemos llegado – paró el coche delante de la primera vivienda de su lista.

-Señores Campbell – dijeron saliendo ambos del vehículo.

Cinco casas después, no habían logrado averiguar nada – Tenía razón, estamos como al principio – Dijo él recordando la frase que había pronunciado en la 12th.

-Esperemos que Espo y Ryan hayan tenido más suerte – contestó ella con bastante mal humor.

Tenía que reconocer que él tenía razón las horas pasaban, era el segundo día y estaban como al principio, aquello le ponía de muy mal humor.

Nada, eso es lo que habían logrado sus compañeros, nadie parecía tener una razón para haber terminado con la vida de su víctima – Sigo creyendo que esto tiene que ver con lo que sucedió hace dos años entre nuestra víctima y la señorita Newtton- dijo Beckett mirando la pizarra casi en blanco.

Ryan apareció con los bocetos que el dibujante había realizado gracias a los testigos - ¿A ver si reconocéis a alguien? – dijo poniendo los dibujos en la pizarra.

Ante ellos aparecieron los retratos de un hombre y una mujer, el hombre debía rondar los cincuenta años, pelo rizado, barba, una cicatriz le recorría el rostro por su parte izquierda, labios finos, cejas muy pobladas, a su lado se encontraba el retrato de una mujer joven – Es la señorita Newtton – dijo Kate- Tenía razón este caso está relacionado con lo que pasó dos años atrás. Sabemos que ella, está en la ciudad, o al menos que ha estado. Hay que localizarla.

Rick miró su reloj – Es tarde, sería mejor descasar y continuar por la mañana.

Beckett tras mirar la hora tuvo que reconocer que su compañero estaba en lo cierto- Vayamos a casa, y continuemos mañana.

Rick fue el primero en abandonar la 12th, no esperó al resto, parecía tener prisa. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su pequeño apartamento, una vez en él dejó la chaqueta en el sofá, sacó una cerveza del frigorífico y se tiró en el sofá, sacándose los zapatos. Tras dar un largo trago a su cerveza dejó la botella sobre la mesa, se levantó y se perdió en el interior de su dormitorio, cuando regreso lo único que cubría su cuerpo eran unos pantalones vaqueros viejos y una camiseta de manga corta, entre sus manos un teléfono móvil.

-Hola – dijo cuando una voz le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea- Tenemos un problema – la voz al otro lado hablo- Está bien, en media hora nos vemos.

De un solo trago se terminó la cerveza, se puso un viejo jersey de lana, tomó el casco y salió de la vivienda.

Justo treinta minutos después, entraba en una viaja cafetería sentándose en una mesa al lado del gran ventanal.

-Buenas noches Rick.

-Hola – contestó él.

-¿Cuál es el problema? – En ese momento una camarera se acercó hasta ellos preguntando que deseaban tomar, tras pedir sendas cervezas retomaron su conversación.

-Newtton ha aparecido, y acompañada de Bail – dijo Rick quedándose callado cuando la camarera regresó con sus cervezas – Gracias – le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Estás seguro de que era Bail? – preguntó su acompañante.

Rick sacó su móvil del bolsillo y tras tocar la pantalla le mostró una foto – ¿Tú qué crees?

-Mierda, se supone que aquello estaba cerrado. Bail había muerto – Dijo lanzando el móvil contra la mesa.

-Pues ya ves, parece que Prince no cumplió con su parte – contestó poniendo una mueca.

-¿Por qué le dejó con vida? su misión era terminar con él.

-Ni idea, pero eso ahora poco importa. Cuando Hunt se entere de esto va a montar en cólera, y ambos sabemos que eso no es bueno.

-Joder Rick, fui yo quien escogió a Prince para esa misión, el viejo te prefería a ti y me salté su decisión – bebía de un trago el contenido de la botella, se le había quedado seca la garganta.

-Will, lo arreglaré, tranquilo.

-¿Arreglar el qué? – aquella frase hizo que ambos mirasen en la dirección de la que provenía.

-Hola Hunt – Rick miró a Will, éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Repito, ¿arreglar el qué? – dijo sentándose.

-Verás parece que Bail está vivo – Contestó Will.

-Prince, ese bastardo no cumplió con su misión. Rick, localiza a Bail y termina con él – dijo mirando a Castle- Will, te quiero en DC mañana, tendrás un nuevo destino. Y ten por seguro que no será tan cómodo como el de ahora.

-Sí señor – fue lo único que contestó Will.

-¿Qué hago con Newtton? – preguntó Rick.

-Mató a Prince – afirmó Hunt.

-Aun no lo sabemos.

-Mató a Prince, tendréis pruebas. Será la justicia quien nos haga el trabajo, tú termina con Bail. No tengo que recordarte que ese bastardo, terminó con la vida de tres de mis mejores hombres sólo por venganza al no obtener el ascenso que creía merecer – se levantó y se alejó de aquella mesa.

-No ha ido tan mal – dijeron ambos hombres.

Rick salió de la cafetería y se montó en su moto perdiéndose por las calles de NY.

Tras la pequeña reunión necesitaba sentirse libre, odiaba esa parte de su trabajo, Newtton iba a cargar con el muerto, poco importaba quien fuese realmente el culpable, ella pagaría por los errores de Prince. Y él tendría otro peso sobre sus hombros.

Debía de haber matado a aquel cerdo la noche que llegó al motel y lo encontró aun sonriendo por lo que terminaba de hacer con aquella joven que salía despavorida de aquella habitación, pero lo único que hizo fue golpearlo y decirle que como aquello se volviera a repetir él mismo le pegaría un tiro.

Bail, aquello sí lo haría con sumo placer. Una de las personas que ese tipo mató fue a Martha, la mujer que él quería como a la madre que nunca conoció. Sería genial terminar con él.

Paró la moto frente al edificio de apartamentos en los que vivía.

Se giró contemplando las luces de la ciudad, tenía que reconocer que adoraba esa ciudad. Sonrió y entró al edificio, no le vio, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, un cuchillo se hundía en su cuerpo.

-Bienvenido a casa Castle – le dijo una voz muy cerca de su oído al tiempo que sentía como la hoja del cuchillo era girada dentro de su cuerpo.

-Bail – susurró.

Los vecinos escucharon la detonación, bajaron la escalera encontrándose dos cuerpos tirados sobre el suelo del portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Escuchaba a lo lejos las sirenas de la ambulancia, cada vez más cerca, sintió los pasos rápidos de alguien llegando hasta él, mientras aquella voz continuaba susurrándole que no se durmiera, que ellos estaban a punto de llegar.

-Vamos, aguante, la ambulancia ya está cerca – le decía aquella voz mientras su dueño le agarraba con firmeza la mano.

Le pesaban los párpados, se iban cerrando lentamente – Vamos, aguante, mire la policía ya ha llegado, venga muchacho aguante.

Escuchó la sirena, cerca, como si sonase dentro de su cabeza, sintió como le rasgaban la camisa, como le ponían una vía en la mano, como su cara era cubierta por una mascarilla, sintió como sus parpados pesaban más que antes, y luego dejó de sentir.

La ambulancia volaba por las calles de la ciudad – Le estamos perdiendo, inicio compresiones – era el sonido en el interior de aquel vehículo.

Ryan, Esposito y Beckett llegaban a la dirección en la que se había encontrado un cadáver, llegaron en el mismo instante en el que una ambulancia se alejaba de aquel mismo lugar.

Unos segundos después llegaba Lanie – No me puedo creer que hayáis llegado antes que yo – les dijo mirándoles sorprendida – por lo general me toca esperar.

-Ya ves – fue lo único que Beckett contestó, mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar el lugar- Ryan interroga a los testigos, identifica al que hizo la llamada a emergencias – El rubio detective asintió y se acercó al grupo de personas que se habían arremolinado en la entrada.

-Beckett, he encontrado una cartera – dijo Espo acercándose con ella en la mano.

-Debe ser del joven herido – habló uno de los testigos – estaba muy mal, perdía mucha sangre, ustedes se han cruzado con la ambulancia que se lo ha llevado – terminaba su relato, retomando las contestaciones que daba a Ryan.

-¡Mierda! – Dijo Espo haciendo que todos le mirasen- Es del nuevo, es la cartera de Richard ROdgers – Kate se la quitó de las manos comprobando que su compañero estaba en lo cierto. Lanie la miró con preocupación.

-Terminemos aquí, y vayamos al hospital, debemos saber cómo está – Kate trataba por todos los medios de mantener la compostura.

-Me lo llevo a la morgue, en cuanto sepa algo os llamo, vosotros id al hospital – Decía Lanie a sus compañeros, asintiendo éstos y saliendo de allí con rapidez.

-¿Sabemos el hospital? – preguntó Kate.

-Lenox Hill Hospital – les contestó Lanie al tiempo que se montaba en el furgón camino de la morgue.

Volaron, se saltaron todos y cada uno de los semáforos que encontraron a su paso, ciertamente Rick era el nuevo, pero era uno de los suyos, no necesitaban más para querer saber cuanto antes el estado en el que se encontraba.

Preguntaron por su compañero en la admisión de urgencias, allí les comunicaron que estaba siendo operado en aquel mismo instante, que deberían esperar en la sala de familiares de la segunda planta.

-¿Qué has averiguado? – Le preguntó Kate a Ryan.

-Poco, los vecinos escucharon una detonación, y cuando salieron vieron dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, uno era el de Rick y el otro estaba muerto.

-La victima me ha recordado al retrato robot del acompañante de Newtton – dijo Espo.

-¿Qué hacía Rodgers con él? – Lanzó al aire Kate, la pregunta que en ese momento se hacían los tres.

Beckett salió un momento de la sala, tenía que hablar con su padre, regresó una vez terminó la llamada y haberle explicado a Jim lo que terminaba de pasar.

-¿Está ya dormido? – Preguntó Ryan cuando su amiga regresó.

-Sí, se ha ido un poco enfadado a la cama porque no le había dado las buenas noches – contestaba ella con tristeza.

-Kate, lo estás haciendo muy bien con Alex- le dijo el rubio tratando de animarla.

El cirujano se acercó hasta ellos, tras mirarle a la cara supieron que al menos su compañero estaba con vida.

-¿Compañeros de Richard ROdgers? – Ellos asintieron- Bien, ha perdido mucha sangre, ha tenido un par de paradas cardíacas, pero hemos logrado sacarle de ellas. La herida ha dañado uno de sus pulmones, y la segunda herida ha rozado el corazón. Las próximas 48 horas serán vitales para saber la evolución del paciente, confiamos en que se recupere, pero no es seguro. Ahora mismo le hemos inducido un coma, para que su organismo trabaje lo menos posible, pasadas esas 48 horas nos plantearíamos el retirarle la sedación. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

-¿Se le puede ver? – Preguntó Ryan, Kate trataba de asimilar la información que el doctor les terminaba de facilitar.

-Sí, pero de uno en uno, y no más de cinco minutos, debe tener la máxima tranquilidad – El doctor les acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación de la UCI- Una última cosa, ¿saben ustedes cómo podemos localizar a la familia?

-El detective Rodgers carece de familia – contestó Kate dejando asombrados a sus compañeros.

-Bien, entonces ¿son ustedes los encargados de tomar cualquier tipo de decisión médica?

Los tres detectives se miraron sin saber que contestar.

-Mi abogado, el señor Beckett se acercará mañana por la mañana para tratar todos esos temas – fue lo único que a Kate se le ocurrió.

-Está bien, esperemos que no haya que tomar ningún tipo de decisión, eso será una buena señal – se despidió de ellos y continuó con su ronda en el servicio de urgencias.

-¿Cómo sabes que no tiene familia? – Le preguntó Espo a su amiga mientras Ryan se encontraba en el interior de la habitación.

-Me lo ha comentado esta mañana , hablamos un poco de todo mientras investigamos – Espo la miró sorprendido, sabía perfectamente lo cerrada que era su amiga para ciertas cosas, y una de ellas era hablar de su vida, pero de momento lo dejó estar.

Tras pasar a ver a su compañero, los tres abandonaron el hospital, asegurándose antes de que en caso de haber novedades en su estado se pusieran en contacto con ellos.

Kate fue incapaz de ir a su casa, estaba nerviosa, así que se dirigió hasta la morgue.

Lanie negó con la cabeza cuando la vio entrar, pero no se extrañó en demasía – Sabía que vendrías, ¿cómo estás?

-No deberías preguntar ¿cómo está él?

-Espo ya me ha contado cómo está Rick, la pregunta es cómo estás tú – insistió la forense.

-Es raro, pero me duele, casi no le conozco, pero estoy nerviosa, intranquila por lo que le pueda pasar – Lanie la miraba- A fin de cuentas es el padre de mi hijo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.


	6. Chapter 6

En su mente resonaba la información que la forense le había facilitado, el calibre de la bala extraída del cadáver no coincidía con el del arma de Rodgers, y dado que no se había localizado otra arma, aquello significaba que en aquel lugar había estado un tercer hombre.

A cada paso que daban el caso se iba haciendo más raro, su primera víctima tuvo un altercado con su "supuesta" victima de agresión, la cual había desaparecido dos años a tras, en ese altercado estuvo presente la victima actual, a la cual no habían logrado poner nombre. Ese desconocido, había sido al mismo tiempo el que agredió a su compañero, y cuando todos pensaban que había fallecido por el disparo de aquel al defenderse descubren que aún hay un tercer hombre del que no tienen noticias.

La pregunta para Kate es clara, ¿Por qué habían ido tras de su compañero? Y ¿Quién era el tercer hombre? Dejó de pensar al llegar al aparcamiento del hospital, al parecer Rick había despertado, habían pasado 72 horas desde su operación, y parecía que el peligro había desaparecido, había llegado la hora de intentar obtener algunas respuestas.

Caminaba por el pasillo de la sexta planta del Lenox, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de la habitación a la que habían trasladado a Rodgers, vio como de la misma salía una mujer, tan solo la pudo ver de espaldas antes de que la misma girase en el siguiente pasillo.

Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió despacio, y comenzó a entrar, pudo comprobar que Rick se encontraba sentado en la butaca al lado de la cama, en sus manos tenía un papel, el cual arrugaba al tiempo que en su frente aparecía una arruga.

-Veo que ya estás levantado – Kate habló intentando que él se diera cuenta de su llegada- Rick – dijo llegando a la altura de su compañero – Rodgers – repitió ante la total ausencia de respuesta por su parte decidió apoyar su mano en el brazo de él.

-Beckett – dijo él totalmente sorprendido al verla junto a él – No te había oído entrar – se excusó.

-Ya, ¿cómo te encuentras? – Kate separó su mano y se alejó un poco sentándose frente a él en una silla.

-Bien, supongo. El médico dice que he tenido mucha suerte de estar vivo, y que la recuperación será lenta – sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho y se puso nuevamente las gafas nasales de oxigeno que hacía un rato que se había quitado- Me cuesta un poco respirar – aclaró al ver la cara de la detective.

-¿Te encuentras con fuerzas para responder a algunas preguntas? – Kate comenzó a pensar que igual era algo pronto para interrogarlo.

-Sí, puedes empezar cuando quieras.

-¿Seguro? – Él asintió- Está bien – sacó una libreta para ir tomando nota de todo- ¿Por qué no empiezas por contar lo sucedido?

-Bien, entré al portal de mi edifico, y de la manada salió aquel hombre, se lanzó a por mí hundiendo su cuchillo en mi cuerpo.

-¿Te esperaba dentro?

-Sí.

-¿Pudo haberte seguido hasta el edificio sin que lo notases?

-Yo iba en mi moto, paré justo delante del portal, no recuerdo haberle visto fuera del mismo.

-Bien, entonces te esperaba en el interior del mismo – Kate iba tomando nota- ¿Le conocías? – Rick negó- Sin embargo, fue a por ti.

-Supongo que supo de alguna forma que andábamos buscándolo y decidió actuar antes de que diéramos con él – contestó rápidamente él.

-Ya, pero de los cuatro detectives que estamos en este caso, ¿qué le hizo ir a por ti?

-Supongo que lo echaría a suertes – Kate le miró alzando la ceja – Beckett no tengo ni idea, tal vez vio que sólo yo salía de la comisaría, yo que sé.

-Está bien, aceptemos que fue casualidad que fuera a por ti, ¿Quién disparó?

-Yo.

El rostro de Kate se transformó- Estás mintiendo, la pregunta es ¿por qué?

-No estoy mintiendo- se defendió él.

-Rick, la bala extraída de su cadáver no coincide en calibre con tu arma – Rick la miró sorprendido.

-Eso no puede ser, yo disparé mi arma, lo recuerdo perfectamente, el análisis de balística debe estar confundido.

-No lo está Lanie lo ha repetido tres veces, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado. Repetiré la pregunta, ¿Quién disparó?

-Yo, ya te lo he dicho, joder, yo disparé mi arma. Kate te juro que disparé –Kate se puso en pie y sacó su móvil del bolsillo.

Llamo al detective Ryan le pidió que regresara al lugar de los hechos y comprobase si había algún orificio de bala en las paredes o en cualquier otro lugar.

-Bien, Ryan comprobará dónde fue tu bala. Pero te aseguro que no fuiste tú quien terminó con la víctima – le comentó al terminar la conversación con su compañero- ¿Viste a alguien más allí? – continuó con el interrogatorio.

-No, pero fue todo muy rápido, pero si es cierto lo que dices, debía haber alguien más escondido – Kate le miraba intentando descifrar lo que él escondía.

-Vale, entonces, la victima decide seguirte pero a su vez él fue seguido por otra persona.

-Así debió de ser.

-Tú disparaste, pero fallaste el tiro, dado que el impacto mortal no procede de tu arma, así que la persona que seguía a tu asaltante terminó con su vida, ¿Por qué no terminó también con la tuya?

-Supongo que me dio por muerto, o yo no le interesaba – contestaba encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tiene sentido.

-Estoy contando lo que pasó, no te estoy engañando – dijo él clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

-Ya – quería creerlo pero algo le decida que estaba mintiendo- ¿Quién era la mujer que salía de tu habitación?

-Nadie, se había equivocado de habitación.

-¿En serio?

-Sí Kate, en serio. Entró y al ver que se había equivocado, salió tras disculparse. ¿Vas a dudar de todo lo que te diga?

-Está bien – el móvil de la detective comenzó a sonar- Perdona es Espo, debo contestar – decidió salir al pasillo.

_-Beckett – contestó según su costumbre._

_-Hemos logrado identificar a la víctima gracias al favor de un amigo, su nombre es Bail._

_-¿Bail qué más?_

_-Nada más Kate, era conocido como Bail, según mi amigo perteneció a un equipo de elite secreto de nuestro ejército, se le dio por muerto hace dos años. Siéntate Beckett, mi amigo me ha facilitado una foto, en ella no sólo aparece Bail si no también Prince – Aquello carecía de todo sentido para ella._

_-¿Sale alguien más en la foto?_

_-Sí, otros tres hombres y una mujer. La mujer se llamaba Martha, de los otros tres hombres no hay identificación aún._

_-Está bien, Espo, continua investigando. _

_-Claro, Kate ¿cómo está el nuevo?_

_-Mejor, estoy interrogándolo sobre lo que sucedió, y hay cosas que no terminan de encajar, pero ya te cuento luego en comisaría._

Kate regresó al interior de la habitación, se volvió a sentar en la silla.

-Espo te manda saludos – Le dijo retomando la conversación.

-Dale las gracias por mí.

-¿Te suena el nombre de Bail? – Rick sintió como el pecho se le comprimía.

-No, ¿debería? – nada estaba saliendo como debería pensó Rick.

-Es el nombre o el apodo del hombre que te atacó. Por lo visto él y Prince se conocían – Rick estaba cada vez más sorprendido de las habilidades de aquel grupo de detectives- Ambos aparecen en una antigua foto, junto a una mujer llamada Martha y otros tres hombres, aún no hemos averiguado las identidades del resto.

-Supongo que al final la muerte de Prince sólo fue por una venganza entre viejos amigos o algo así – comenzó a teorizar Rick intentando convencer a la detective- Supongo que el tal Bail descubrió lo de la supuesta agresión a Newtton y decidió usarla y así matarlo. Tal vez Prince se había acostado con la novia de Bail o algo así.

-Ya, pero aunque tu teoría fuese cierta, seguimos sin saber quién es el hombre que mató a Bail y la razón de que lo hiciera – Rick comprendió que no sería fácil logar que Kate dejase la investigación, Rick se revolvió en su asiento, haciendo que se le cállese el botón de llamada a la enfermera.

-Tienes un tatuaje – dijo cuando Kate se agachó para recoger el pulsador y se quedó al aire un poco su espalda.

-Sí – dijo incorporándose rápido y colocándose la camisa. Comprobó que Rick la miraba fijamente- Creo que de momento es todo, será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar.

Salió de la habitación sin dar tiempo a que Rick dijese nada salvo – Hasta mañana Beckett.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón por el restaso, pero realmente estaba bloqueada con esta historia, hoy por fin he logrado que saliera algo, pero ha quedado raro. No me convence lo más mínimo, pero por más que lo intento no logro que salga nada más, así que me diculpo por el minicapítulo que traigo**

* * *

Una vez que Kate abandonó la habitación Rick sacó del bolsillo de su bata el papel que aquella mujer le había dejado, tan sólo contenía unas pocas palabras, "¿nunca te has cuestionado si estás en el bando equivocado?"

Con dificultad se levantó de aquel sillón y con sumo cuidado se tumbó en su cama, estaba realmente cansado. Tan pronto apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada Morfeo vino por él.

-Hola, ¿te gusta?

-Sí es mi libro preferido – contestó sonriendo dejando ver al hacerlo lo desdentado que estaba.

-El mío también.

-¿En serio? – Aquella persona asintió – Yo de mayor quiero ser como el prota.

El hombre tomó aquel libro entre sus manos y se dirigió con él a la zona de cajas, tras abonar el precio regresó junto al chico.

-Es tuyo – le dijo tendiéndole el libro.

-No puedo aceptarlo – contestó agachando la cabeza.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-La señorita Wells dice que no podemos aceptar cosas de desconocidos – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entiendo, hagamos una cosa – le miró esperando a ver qué era lo que el hombre quería hacer- Hola, me llamo Jackson Hunt – tendió la mano hacia el crio.

-Hola, me llamo Richard Castle – contestaba él aceptando la mano tendida por el hombre.

-Ya no somos desconocidos, así que ahora ya puedes quedarte con el libro –Rick le miraba aún indeciso – Puede ser nuestro secreto – le decía Hunt guiñándole el ojo haciendo que Rick sonriese y asintiese con su cabeza.

-Será nuestro secreto – dijo tomando el libro con una gran sonrisa.

Castle se movía inquieto en la cama, se llevó la mano al pecho, abrió los ojos de golpe, el dolor que sentía le hizo despertarse, no hizo falta que avisase al control de enfermería rápidamente sus máquinas comenzaron a sonar y su habitación se vio invadida por médicos y enfermeras.

Tras media hora conseguían estabilizarlo – Debe descansar, nada de levantarse de la cama, esta vez sus pulmones han avisado, la próxima vez puede que no tenga tanta suerte – Le comentaba su médico- Las heridas que sufrió fueron graves así que tómese las cosas con calma – Rick tan solo asintió, no tenía fuerzas para pronunciar palabra alguna.

El doctor antes de salir aumentó la dosis de morfina en la bomba de medicación, así cómo subió la cantidad de oxigeno que las gafas le suministraban, advirtiéndole que no debía quitárselas hasta que él se lo indicase.

Castle lentamente volvió a ser llevado hasta el reino de Morfeo.

-La leche, me han aceptado – decía tras abrir el sobre.

-¿En serio? – le tendía la carta para que la leyese- Joder, tío, eso es suerte. Es uno de los mejores centros para estudiar ingeniería, pero ¿cómo lo has logrado con la mierda de nota que tenías?

-Ni puta idea, supongo que les gustaría mi carta de presentación. Tío, esto hay que celebrarlo, esta noche nos vamos de copas.

-Castle, no podemos saltarnos otra vez el toque de queda.

-Venga ya, no seas muermo Tom – Castle sacaba de encima del armario su lata, y de ella cogía un porro- La señorita Wells no tiene porque enterarse – decía dando una calada.

Rick sintió como la enfermera le tomaba la temperatura, intentó abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado.

-No lo intente señor Rodgers, la morfina hace su efecto, descanse – Castle escuchaba como aquella voz se iba alejando y al final escuchó una puerta cerrarse.

-Señor Castle, bienvenido – le decían nada más atravesar el hall de entrada.

-Hola – contestaba algo cortado.

-Acompáñeme, el director le está esperando en su despacho – Castle seguía los pasos de aquel hombre.

Recorrieron un pasillo, subieron las escaleras y tras atravesar un ala entera de la planta superior por fin llegaron al despacho de dirección.

-Siéntese mientras aviso al director de su llegada – Castle hizo lo que el hombre le había indicado, sentía como sus manos sudaban, el estomago se había encogido, sólo quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

-Puede pasar – dijo el hombre desde la puerta del despacho.

Castle dudó pero finalmente se puso en pie y camino hasta aquella puerta.

-Richard Castle, bienvenido al centro de estudios Taquessi – Fue el saludo que el director le hizo- Mi nombre es Mark Thomas y soy el director de esta institución. Mi amigo el señor Hunt me insistió para que pese a sus pésimas calificaciones le aceptásemos, espero que no defraude la confianza que Hunt tiene depositada en usted.

-¿Quién es el señor Hunt? – preguntó bastante perdido.

-Alguien que le conoce y confía en sus capacidades- Thomas tomó el expediente de Castle entre sus manos – Su cuarto será el 22 empezará las clases mañana, le aconsejo que aproveche el día de hoy para conocer todas las instalaciones.

Sintió los rayos de sol sobre su rostro, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, aun los notaba pesados, pero al menos esa mañana podía abrirlos.

Se intentó incorporar un poco, tenía unas ganas terribles de orinar, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para salir de la cama, tomó entre sus manos el botón de aviso, lo pulsó y en pocos minutos una enfermera entró en su habitación.

-Buenos días señor Rodgers, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a comprobar el gotero- El suero está terminado, le preguntaré al doctor si se lo cambio o puede ingerir alimentos.

-Gracias, necesito ir al servicio – dijo con algo de dificultad.

-No se preocupe, anoche le sondamos – Castle levantó la sabana comprobando que lo dicho por la enfermera era cierto- Debe estar en reposo absoluto unos días, o el riesgo de que sufra una recaída es muy grande.

-Ya, ¿y si lo que necesito hacer es otra cosa?

-Usará la cuña – Castle frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello- Nada de levantarse de esa cama, hasta que el doctor de la orden. Voy a ver si puede desayunar o le pongo nuevamente suero.

Cuando la enfermera salió Castle golpeó la almohada, aquello era humillante, lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente.

-No te alejes mucho, me has traído suerte.

-¿Perdona?

-Que no te vayas, desde que te has sentado en esa silla mi suerte ha cambiado y he ganado cada mano.

-Ya, así que soy una especie de amuleto, ¿no?

-Una especie, no, eres mi amuleto – dijo sonriendo- Soy Rick – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sara – dijo ella sin pensarlo.

-Bonito nombre, entonces ¿serás mi amuleto? – preguntó él alzando las cejas repetidamente.

-Sólo si repartimos las ganancias – contestó ella alzando una de sus cejas.

-Pero eso no es justo, el que juega soy yo.

-Ya, pero la que te da suerte soy yo.

Castle abrió los ojos de golpe- Joder, es ella. Me mintió no se llamaba Sara su nombre era Kate, Beckett.


	8. Chapter 8

**he pensado que el capítulo de ayer quedó sin terminar. Claudia no lo leas hoy**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

Fue incapaz de volver a dormir, una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo al descubrir el secreto de la detective Beckett, sonrió, ahora recordaba con total nitidez los días pasados hace casi 9 años en aquella habitación de hotel al lado de aquella mujer. De repente dejó de sonreír, ¿ella le recordaría? Bueno, eso en el fondo daba lo mismo, ambos habían mentido a cerca de sus trabajos, aunque él había sido sincero con su nombre.

-Al menos yo dije que me llamaba Rick – lentamente los ojos se le fueron cerrando- Me tienen que bajar la dosis de morfina – dijo en voz alta antes de caer vencido por Morfeo.

El agua templada caía sobre su cuerpo, notaba como se iba relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo, le sintió antes de verlo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Darte los buenos días –contestó.

Se quitó su pijama y entró en la ducha pegándose a ella, la abrazaba fuertemente, sus labios se posaban en los de ella sellando su boca. El agua corría por sus cuerpos.

Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta agarrar sus glúteos. Sus bocas estaban desesperadas por besarse sin control.

-Rick – gimió Sara al sentir los labios de él recorrer su cuello.

Richard tomó la esponja y comenzó a enjabonarla, comenzó por los hombros, lentamente fue bajando por el torso de la detective. Los ojos de ambos estaban fijos en el otro, mientras sentían como el deseo crecía en su interior.

Siguió bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su centro, soltando la esponja comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos el clítoris de Sara, no podía dejar de acariciar aquel cuerpo que le volvía loco.

Los pechos de ella subían y bajan por el deseo que la consumía. Rick tomo entre sus manos los pechos de Sara, presionando con sus dedos los pezones erectos de ella. Comenzando nuevamente a besarse apasionadamente, sentían el calor de sus pieles aun estando bajo el agua.

-Sara, te deseo tanto – dijo él con la voz ronca por el deseo que le consumía.

Se inclinó para tomar entre sus labios los pezones de ella, lamía y mordía uno de los endurecidos pezones de Kate mientras el otro era apretado por una de sus manos.

-Rick – gemía ella.

La mano libre de él bajó hasta el clítoris de ella, sus dedos comenzaron a masajearlo, notando lo abultado que estaba, la penetró con dos dedos, al tiempo que su boca se perdía por su cuello.

Sara arañaba la espalda de su amante y sus caderas se pegan más aun a él.

-Te necesito dentro ya – suplicaba ella.

Richard la alzó tomándola por los muslos, ella rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de él al tiempo que él la penetró de un solo golpe, profundamente.

Sara apoyo su espalda en la pared haciendo así que él la penetrase más profundamente, sus empujones eran lentos y cada vez más profundos y más fuertes, los gemidos de ambos crecían con cada embestida.

-Más rápido, más duro– suplicaba ella.

Richard aceleró el ritmo de cada embestida, hasta que sintió como los músculos de la vagina de ella se contraían sobre su pene. Las uñas de ella se clavaron en la espalda de él al tiempo que Rick terminaba de irse dentro de ella.

Despertaron con los primeros rayos de sol, ambos desnudos, sus piernas enredadas, y abrazados.

-Creo que será mejor que regrese a mi habitación – Sara salió de aquella cama tapándose con la camisa de él.

-¿Nos vemos más tarde?- Ella se volvía a mirarlo tras haberse puesto ya su ropa.

-No, debo regresar al trabajo.

-Vaya, es una lástima, si hubiera sabido que era nuestra despedida no te habría dejado dormir – Decía sonriendo.

-Sí, es una lástima. Disfruta lo que te quede de días libres – Dijo Sara ya saliendo de aquel dormitorio.

Castle se despertó, necesitaba urgentemente una ducha helada.

-Me cago en la puta, fue el mejor sexo que tuve en mi vida – dijo muerto de la risa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a la enfermera, esta vez venía acompañada del doctor.

-Buenas tardes señor Castle, ya tenemos los resultados de las pruebas realizadas este medio día, le vamos a ir bajando la dosis de morfina y le permito estar sin oxigeno un par de horas al día, pero de levantarse de la cama ni hablar.

-Está bien, entonces de librarme de la sonda nada, ¿no? – El doctor negaba- Ya, ¿alguna vez ha estado sondado doc?

-No, nunca.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Es lo más humillante que hay – se quejó Rick.

En aquel instante la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, la detective Beckett entró – Perdón, no sabía que estaban haciendo la ronda- Dijo girándose para salir.

-No se preocupe, ya habíamos terminado – El doctor la miró poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas- Soy Josh Davidson – se presentaba tendiendo la mano.

-Ya, Katherine Beckett – contestó ella.

Rick contemplaba la escena desde su cama, con una sonrisa y alzando una de sus cejas.

-Si me permite me encantaría poder ver a mi compañero – dijo Kate intentando pasar entre la puerta y el doctor.

-Perdón, claro, nosotros ya nos íbamos – se separó un poco para dejar paso a la detective- Me encantaría tomar un café con usted detective.

Rick miró la reacción de su compañera, podría asegurar que no se sentía nada cómoda con la invitación del doctor.

-¿Tiene que comentarme algo del estado de mi compañero? Porque de no ser así, no estoy interesada en ese café – Rick no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar aquello.

El doctor salió con bastante mal humor tras la respuesta dada por la detective.

-No creo que debieras reírte así de tu médico – dijo ella acercándose hasta la cama de Castle.

-Ya, ahora que lo dices no ha sido buena idea.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-bueno, he tenido días mejores. No puedo levantarme de la cama, el oxigeno siempre puesto salvo dos horas al día, y estoy sondado – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Demasiada información – contestó Kate entrecerrando sus ojos.

-He estado pensando – Rick la miró y sonrió.

-¿Debo acertar lo que has pensado?

-Cuando me den el alta me iré a pasar unos días a Las Vegas, seguro que allí me recupero.

-Las Vegas, ¿tú crees que es el mejor destino para recuperarse?

-Sí. ¿Me quieres acompañar? – preguntó él alzando las cejas.

-Estás de coña ¿no? – Rick negó- Rodgers, tenía entendido que el cerebro no se había visto afectado pero veo que estaban equivocados.

-Vamos detective, seguro que nos lo pasaríamos bien – Tenía que reconocer que se estaba divirtiendo con ese juego- Podrías ser mi amuleto mientas juego a las cartas – Kate le miró tensándose al escuchar aquella última frase- ¿Qué me contestas?

-Vuelve a llamarme amuleto y te pegaré un tiro – Kate estaba realmente nerviosa, con aquella conversación.

-¿Eso es un no?- la detective le miró con cara de pocos amigos- Lástima, seguro que nos lo pasaríamos genial – contestó Castle chascando la lengua.

-Ya veo que no te estás muriendo, me voy.

Kate no esperó a que su compañero la despidiera, salió de aquella habitación, necesitaba entender lo que allí terminaba de pasar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas noches, este capítulo se lo dedico a la cumpleañera Nylerac, felicidades otra vez**

* * *

Una semana después de que por fin Castle recordase perfectamente lo que sucedió entre él y la detective Beckett, él recibió el alta. Durante aquella semana la detective no había vuelto a aparecer por el hospital, no así el resto de sus compañeros que cada día al finalizar su turno se daban una vuelta para comprobar cómo iba su recuperación.

Kate llegaba a la morgue, necesitaba hablar con alguien y como siempre la elegida era su amida la forense.

-Lanie, te necesito – dijo nada más traspasar la puerta de la sala de autopsias.

-Cariño, me siento alagada pero me van los tíos – Kate la miró entrecerrando los ojos- Vale, vale, te escucho – dijo alzando los brazos en son de paz.

-Hoy le dan el alta a Rick – decía estrujándose las manos.

-Lo sé, ayer fui a verle al salir de aquí y me lo comentó, que por cierto me dijo que dónde te habías metido que no te veía desde hacía días – le dijo alzando la ceja.

-Ya, no he tenido tiempo, entre el caso y Alex no he podido ir – se defendió.

-Ya, no has tenido tiempo, vale. Haré como que te creo. Pero ambas sabemos que eso no ha sido así, o no estarías ahora mismo aquí medio histérica. ¿Me lo cuentas?

-No sé ni por dónde empezar – dijo Kate sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la sala.

-¿Qué tal si empiezas por lo de que el médico de Rick quisiera ligar contigo? – Kate la miró sorprendida- Me lo contó Rick muerto de la risa, dijo que le diste calabazas- Kate asintió.

-Sí, pero me ha estado llamando cada día, que tío más pelma y mira que se lo dejé bien clarito, pero parece que no se quiere enterar. Bueno a lo que iba, dejemos al médico ese de las narices a un lado – Suspiró antes de continuar hablando- Creo que Rick sabe quien soy- dijo finalmente.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, el último día que estuve con él, comenzó a lanzarme puyas de Las Vegas, de ser su amuleto. Eso mismo es lo que me llamó cuando nos conocimos allí.

-Ya, pero puede ser casualidad –Kate asintió.

-Ya, pero sólo pensar que lo recuerde me puso de los nervios y por eso dejé de ir a visitarlo.

-Kate, creo que si estás en lo cierto, ha llegado la hora de que hables con él. Tiene derecho a saber que aquel fin de semana tuvo consecuencias.

-No se Lanie, no estoy segura de que deba saberlo – Lanie la miró alzando la ceja- Todo lo que está sucediendo en el caso que llevamos juntos es muy raro, no sé si es una persona de fiar.

-Pero sea o no sea una persona de fiar es el padre de tu hijo.

-Lo sé, durante años pensé que nunca me lo volvería a encontrar, y de repente aparece aquí, y es policía, y tenemos que trabajar juntos, y casi lo matan. Y cuando creía que él nunca me recordaría parece que sí que lo hace. Lanie, estoy hecha un lio.

-Relájate, lo primero es saber a ciencia cierta si él te recuerda, y después de eso tendrás que tomar decisiones.

Kate salió de la morgue con pocas cosas claras, tenía que reconocer que esa vez el hablar con la forense no la había ayudado en nada.

Sólo tenía claro que lo primero que debía hacer era descubrir si Rick la recordaba como ella suponía, y después de eso ya tomaría decisiones.

Regresó a la 12th, al llegar al piso de homicidios se encontró con la puerta del despacho de Gates cerrada, buscó a sus compañeros pero no los encontró.

Decidió sentarse en su mesa y continuar con su trabajo, de repente la puerta de Gates se abrió.

-Detective, la estábamos esperando – dijo la capitana asomando la cabeza.

Kate se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia aquel despacho, al entrar comprobó que sus compañeros estaban ya en la sala junto a Rick.

-El detective Rodgers se reincorporará a su puesto mañana mismo, le estábamos poniendo al día de los avances que tenemos en su caso – decía Gates sentándose en su sillón.

Kate miró a Rick - ¿No es demasiada prematura su vuelta? – dijo.

-Según los informes no, si no creyese que está en plenas facultades no le dejaría volver – contestó la capitana quitándose las gafas- Pueden volver a sus puestos.

Todos los detectives salieron del despacho, regresando a sus puestos de trabajo.

-Bueno creo que yo me iré para casa – Dijo Rick recogiendo su chaqueta de la silla.

-¿Te llevamos? – preguntó Ryan.

-No hace falta gracias, tomaré un taxi – contestó Rick sin quitar la vista de encima de Kate.

-Te llevamos – insistió el irlandés.

-Chicos, no seáis pesados ya os ha dicho que no hace falta – intervino Kate haciendo que Rick la mirase sorprendido.

-Detective, ¿acaso quiere llevarme usted? – le preguntó juguetón.

-Algunos tenemos trabajo – contestó ella en un tono bastante borde.

-Claro por eso no has ido a ver a tu compañero en la última semana – dijo Rick sentándose en la silla al lado de Kate.

-Efectivamente, tenía que intentar resolver un caso – se defendió ella.

-Ya, pues parece que no has hecho un muy buen trabajo- Kate le miró con un gesto duro- Lo siento, creo que me he pasado – intentó disculparse él.

-¿Sólo lo crees? Tal vez si contases lo que realmente pasó me sería más fácil.

-Ya te he contado mil veces lo que pasó, otra cosa es que no me quieras creer – dijo él poniéndose en pie y girándose para ir hacia el ascensor- Me gustaba más Sara, que carácter por dios – dijo en un tono bajo.

-¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Kate tomándolo del brazo.

-Que no sé porque no quieres creerme – contestó él obviando la otra frase que había pronunciado.

-Tal vez porque las pruebas dicen otra cosa, pero me refería a qué habías dicho después de eso.

-Ah, perdona, que me iba a casa – contestó él.

-Ya, como quieras – dijo Kate regresando a su mesa.

Rick caminó hasta el ascensor y cuando iba a montarse sintió los pasos de alguien a su espalda.

-Te llevo – dijo Kate al llegar a su altura.

-No hace falta.

-Me da igual lo que digas, te llevo – dijo ella entrando en el ascensor.

-Está bien.

El trayecto en el coche de la detective lo hicieron en completo silencio, cada uno iba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Kate intentando descubrir cómo sacar el tema de Las Vegas, y Rick intentando pensar en lo que había sucedido en aquel portal el día que lo asaltaron.

-Hemos llegado – dijo Kate.

-Cierto, gracias por traerme. ¿Quieres subir? – preguntó él sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía.

-Gracias pero debo regresar a la 12th, tal vez otro día – contestó con una media sonrisa.

Rick caminaba hacía aquel portal por primera vez desde que le asaltaron volvió a poner los pies en su interior, fue incapaz de subir a su piso, se quedó observando aquel lugar, intentando descubrir cualquier cosa que se les hubiera pasado a los de la científica.

-Muchacho, subamos a casa – Rick se giró comprobando que Hunt estaba allí.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Ambos hombres entraban en la vivienda de Richard, el silencio se había instaurado entre ellos desde el mismo instante en el que Hunt dijo de subir a casa, ambos estaban tensos. Entraron en la casa, Rick se acercó hasta la cocina y tomó una botella de agua, tenía la garganta totalmente seca, Hunt se sentó en el sofá esperando que su chico regresase, esperó pacientemente mientras Rick se cambiaba en su dormitorio.

Antes de acercarse hasta Hunt, Rick suspiró, no sabía la razón de que él estuviera en su casa, pero los años que llevaba a su lado le decían que se avecinaba tormenta.

-Tú dirás – dijo llegando hasta el salón.

-Es hora de volver a casa, Bail está muerto, así que recoge tus cosas y marchémonos – contestaba Hunt al tiempo que se encendía un cigarrillo.

-Pero el caso no está cerrado- Rick acercaba una silla para sentarse frente a Hunt.

-Repito, Bail está muerto, ya no hay caso.

-Claro que lo hay, no sabemos quién mató a Prince, no sabemos quién mató a Bail ni sabemos por qué vino a por mí – contestó intentando mantener la calma- No hemos encontrado a Newtton.

-A ver, primero a Prince lo mató Newtton, eso dirán las pruebas, segundo el peligro aquí era Bail y está muerto, y tercero fue a por ti simplemente porque eras de los míos.

-¿Por qué tiene Newtton que pagar por el asesinato de Prince? – aquello le daba asco.

-Nunca entenderé tu manía de buscar justicia, estamos aquí para resolver problemas y si para ello tenemos que usar a cabezas de turco lo hacemos – Hunt lo miraba con el semblante duro- Si todos vosotros hubierais hecho vuestro trabajo hace tiempo nada de esto habría pasado. Prince debió matar a Bail y sobre todo nunca debió mentir sobre el resultado de su misión. Tú no debiste dejarle que violara a aquella chica, sabías como era él pero le dejaste que se fuera con ella – Rick agachó la cabeza- Si todos hubierais actuado según las ordenes, hoy no estaríamos aquí.

-Ella ya sufrió, no podemos dejar que cargue con algo que no haya hecho – insistió Rick.

-¿Y si lo hizo? – Rick le miró – ¿y si ella realmente mató a Prince? Digamos que Bail la encontró, digamos que ella le contó lo sucedido, digamos que Bail la usó y logró que matase a Prince.

-Venganza –dijo Rick poniéndose en pie- Esto sólo se trata de venganza, siempre ha sido así. Bail y tú luchando por hacerse con el mando, él matando a tus hombres, y tú intentando darle caza. La diferencia es que él siempre ha ido de frente, siempre ha sido él quien se encargaba de los trabajos, pero tú nos has usado. Lo que no sé es de dónde viene ese odio.

-¿Yo os he usado? – Hust sonrió - ¿Quién crees que mató a Bail en tu portal?- Rick le miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro, que estúpido. Y yo intentando descubrir quién podría haber sido.

-Si tú hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo, yo no tendría que haber actuado, pero te dejaste sorprender, dejaste que él tomase la delantera, y fallaste los disparos. Nunca me he sentido tan decepcionado como esa noche. Creí que te había enseñado bien. Llevo toda la vida cuidando de ti, enseñándote todo lo que sabes, y esa noche descubrí que no has aprendido nada. Recoge las cosas y marchémonos de esta ciudad.

-No, no voy a marcharme hasta que descubra la verdad.

-¿La verdad? ¿Quieres la verdad? – Preguntó Hunt acercándose a Rick- La verdad es que tú me debes todo, que tú estás vivo porque te saque de aquella casa, la verdad es que tus padres fueron asesinados porque hacían negocios con quien no debían, pero eran mis amigos, mis mejores amigos, tal vez los únicos que nunca he tenido. Vives, porque les prometí que siempre cuidaría de ti. Esa es la verdad – Era la primera vez que Rick escuchaba hablar de sus padres- Y la guerra con Bail es cierto que viene de lejos, de muy lejos, Bail fue quien mató a tus padres – Rick le miró sorprendido- Sí, cuando lo descubrí mandé a mis hombres a por él, pero Bail siempre fue muy bueno y mató a mis chicos, y decidió dar un paso más, decidió matar a la única mujer que he amado.

-Martha – dijo Rick- Pero Bail trabajó a tu lado.

-Pero sólo era camuflaje, siempre estuvo en el otro bando. Era un traidor dentro de la CIA.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mis padres eran traidores? – Hunt asintió- Ya y Bail era otro – Hunt volvió a asentir- ¡Sal de mi casa! – Hunt le miró sorprendió- Sal de mi casa – Repitió Castle- Si ambos trabajaban juntos ¿qué razón podría tener Bail para matarlos? Has tenido toda la vida para decirme quien era, pero has decidido callar, ¿por qué ahora?

-Rick, hijo –Castle le miró con asco.

-No soy tu hijo, nunca lo he sido. Sólo he sido el chico huérfano al que decidiste modelar a tu imagen. Pero te ha salido mal, me despisto, me dejo sorprender, no pudo matar sin estar seguro de que esa sea la única forma de terminar con el peligro, me gusta la verdad, saber todo, odio las medias verdades. Odio que me mientan o me oculten información.

-Richard, no tenía sentido que supieras quienes eran tus padres, qué importaban ya estaban muertos- Se intentó defender Hunt.

-Claro ¿qué importaba? Preferiste dejarme en un centro de menores, que creciese sin saber quién era, ahora lo entiendo todo. Eras tú el que echaba para atrás cada intento de adopción, no querías que tuviera en quien apoyarme, me necesitabas solo.

-Tuviste una gran educación, entraste en la mejor escuela del país, ¿crees que unos padres adoptivos te podrían haber dado lo que yo te di? Hice lo mejor para ti.

-No, hiciste lo mejor para ti. Estudie lo que tú decidiste, soy experto en comunicaciones, estudié ingeniería mecánica– le gritaba Castle.

-Lograste la mejor beca, entraste en una empresa de diseño de armamento.

-Porque tú decidiste que seguiría tus pasos, nunca me disteis la opción, nunca preguntasteis qué quería hacer. Yo sólo quería estudiar ingeniería agrícola, pero no terminasteis llevándome hacia vuestro campo. Y claro pensaba que te debía tanto que no me sentía capaz de negarme- Rick se dejaba caer sobre el sofá, le estaba comenzando a doler el pecho- Quiero que salgas de mi casa. No pienso ir a ningún lado hasta que descubra quien y porque mataron a Prince. Quiero toda la documentación que haya sobre mis padres, quiero saber quién soy.

-Castle, no digas tonterías. Mañana mismo montaremos en un avión y regresaremos a casa – Dijo Hunt tomándolo del brazo.

-Suéltame – dijo Rick mirándolo con odio.

-¿Qué harás si no lo hago? – preguntó cínicamente Hunt.

-Te mataré, un hombre armando ha entrado en mi casa, me he sentido amenazado y he disparado – contestó fríamente Castle- Nadie dudará de mi palabra a fin de cuentas soy un poli, ¿lo recuerdas?

-No me amenaces – Hunt sacó su pistola y la apoyó en el costado de Castle.

-No eres más que un saco de mierda – tomó de la muñeca a Hunt llevando la mano con la pistola hasta la cabeza- Aprieta el gatillo y si no lo vas a hacer guarda el arma. Te lo repetiré por última vez, ¡sal de mi casa! Y dame todos los documentos que tengas en relación a mi padres – Ambos hombres se aguantaron la mirada, siendo Hunt el primero en retirarla.

-Al final no eres tan diferente de mi, sólo hacía falta tocar la tecla adecuada – dijo sonriendo y bajando el arma.

Rick le golpeó con todas sus ganas, haciendo que cayese al suelo- Soy totalmente diferente a ti, o al menos lo seré desde hoy. No hagas que use en ti todo lo que me enseñaste – se puso en cuclillas al lado de Hunt.

-Muchacho, no te aconsejo ir en mi contra – Hunt se incorporaba- Los que lo han hecho no han sobrevivido.

-Los que lo han hecho no sabían tanto de ti como yo. ¿Por cierto como está Alexis? –Hunt se abalanzó sobre Castle que le paró en seco sacando su arma reglamentaria- Es una pena que no sepas dónde está tu hija, en cambio yo hablo muy a menudo con ella, es una gran chica.

-Eres un bastardo – le escupió un Hunt lleno de odio.

-Soy lo que tú creaste. Dame lo que quiero, y yo intentaré que tu hija vuelva a hablar contigo.

Hunt salió de aquella casa, toca pero no hundido, hacía falta mucho más que Castle para terminar con él.

-Muchacho, no sabes dónde te estás metiendo – dijo Hunt al llegar a la calle elevando su vista hasta las ventanas de la vivienda de Castle.

Rick se sentó escondiendo su cara entre sus manos, su móvil sonó avisándole de la llegada de un nuevo WhatsApp.

"Mañana a las 9 de la mañana en Central Park, en el embarcadero"

Primero el papel con la pregunta de si estaba en el lado correcto, y ahora le citaba, Newtton tampoco era quien creía, pero la pregunta era ¿quién de todos estaba jugando con él?

Hunt llevaba mintiéndole toda la vida, si bien era cierto que siempre había cuidado de él, le había pagado los estudios, cierto que fueron los que Hunt quiso, pero se los había pagado, le había ayudado a entrar en las empresas más importantes del país para hacer las prácticas, le ayudo a entrar en la CIA, en realidad, fue Hunt el que decidió que debía entrar. Rick nunca pensó en convertirse en espía, le gustaba la ingeniería.

Lentamente de fue quedando dormido, las pastillas que aún tomaba para sus lesiones le estaban dejando KO, antes de cerrar los ojos le dio tiempo a mandar un OK como respuesta a Newtton y poner la alarma del móvil.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Kate llegaba a su casa, encontrando a su hijo ya acostado, la niñera le dijo que aquella tarde Alex se había portado de maravilla, habían ido al parque, había hecho los deberes, y había visto un poco la tele y a su hora se había ido a la cama.

Tras pagar a la chica Kate se acercó hasta el dormitorio del pequeño, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del niño, al tiempo que se preguntaba si había llegado la hora de decirle a su compañero que tenían un hijo.

En la oscuridad de la calle, una sombra observaba como las luces de la vivienda se apagaban, tras ver como la casa quedaba en tinieblas, la sombra se fue alejando de allí con una csonrisa dibujada en su rostro,


	11. Chapter 11

**Siento el retraso en actualizar, pero esta historia se me hace dificil de escribir, se he fue de las manos hace algunos capítulos y no sé muy bien como retomar la idea original. El capítulo de hoy aparte de ser muy corto, es muy malo. Lo siento**

* * *

Nada más llegar a la 12th el detective Rodgers fue llamado al despacho de la capitana Gates, nada más entrar le ordenó que se sentase, fuera del despacho quedaron esperando el resto del equipo. Al poco tiempo, se escuchaba la voz elevada del detective, el resto se miraban sorprendidos, intentando descubrir que podría estar pasando en el interior de aquella sala.

-¡Es una orden! – elevó el tono de su voz también la capitana.

Rick se movía por el despacho como un gato enjaulado, sabía quién era el culpable de la situación en la que se encontraba en aquel momento.

-Detective, se lo repito, debe abandonar esta comisaría y regresar a su trabajo original – decía apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

-Sabe una cosa, prefiero darle mi placa y mi pistola ahora mismo – decía poniendo sobre la mesa ambas cosas- Si me da unos minutos le traeré firmada mi carta de renuncia de la policía- Hunt estaba jugando duro, pero él no pensaba dejar la ciudad sin haber aclarado todo- No pienso dejar el caso a medias.

La discusión entre ambos continuó por varios minutos, finalmente Castle salió del despacho dando un portazo.

-Señor Rodgers – los detectives se miraron por la palabra empleada por la capitana- No voy a permitir ese comportamiento en mi comisaria.

-No es suya, sólo es una empleada a la que han puesto ahí, es mía y de cada persona que vive en esta ciudad, porque usted está para servirnos – Gates le miraba con autentico odio.

En todos los años que llevaba en el cuerpo de policía de NY nadie se había atrevido a hablarla de aquella forma, se acercó hasta Castle se quitó las gafas, y le señalo con el dedo.

-Salga de este edifico antes de que ordene a mis hombres que el detengan.

-No puede amenazarme – Castle estaba realmente enfadado y se encaraba nuevamente con la capitana- No puede echarme de aquí, porque si me da la gana la que saldrá de este caso y de este edifico será usted – Gates le miraba.

Rick sacó su cartera del bolsillo de la chaqueta – Agente Richard Castle, agente federal- Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos- Puede investigarme si quiere. Me quedo en la 12th y me quedo con el caso- La cara de Gates en aquel instante fue un autentico poema.

Castle abandonó el recinto de homicidios, necesitaba respirar aire puro, no esperó al ascensor, y bajó los cuatro pisos por las escaleras. La detective Beckett trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado, recogió su cazadora, y fue tras Castle.

Al llegar a la calle, Kate le buscó con la mirada, descubriéndole sentado en las escaleras del edificio que había justo en frente de la comisaria. Mientras encerrada en su despacho la detective Gates llamaba a DC recabando información sobre el agente Richard Castle, recibiendo confirmación de ser un agente federal y de encontrarse en una misión especial. Colgó el teléfono de malos modos, lo último que quería era tener que mantener a Castle en el equipo, a los pocos segundos le llegaba un fax con la foto del agente comprobando que efectivamente era el hombre que se había estado pasando por el detective Richard Rodgers.

-¿Agente federal? – dijo Kate nada más llegó al lado de Castle- ¿Quién te crees que eres para mentirnos?

-No os he mentido, tan solo he cumplía órdenes, estoy en una misión y no podía revelar mi identidad. Además aquí no soy yo el único que miente – le contestó poniéndose en pie y mirándola a la cara.

-¿Cuándo se supone que he mentido?

-¿Sara? – Kate palideció.

-Creo que este no es el momento de hablar sobre eso.

-Cierto, es el momento de terminar con este caso, subamos. Pero no creas que me voy a olvidar de la conversación que nosotros – señalaban a ambos- debemos mantener.

-Creo recordar que no fui la única que mintió sobre su nombre y su profesión – dijo ella justo antes de entrar en el recinto de la comisaría.

En la planta cuarta los detectives Esposito y Ryan junto a la capitana Gates se encontraban en el despacho de ésta última esperando el regreso de Beckett y Castle, tan pronto como la capitana les vio aparecer les ordenó entrar en su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

-Detectives, les presento al agente Richard Castle. Agente supongo que tendrá que informarnos de algunas cosas – dijo sentándose en su sillón.

Castle miró a sus compañeros, tensó las mandíbulas, y comenzó su relato.

Se presentó como Richard Castle, agente de la CIA, enviado en misión especial para intentar descubrir si la muerte de Michael Prince suponía un peligro para la seguridad del resto de agentes.

-Prince era hasta el momento de su muerte, un agente de la CIA, de ahí la necesidad de averiguar las causas de su asesinato – los allí presentes le miraban sorprendidos- Bail también lo era o lo fue hasta hace unos años. Siendo desde hace unos años, objetivo de la CIA al haber asesinado a varios agentes. El principal sospechoso de la muerte de Bail es conocido como Hunt, uno de mis jefes en esta misión.

Continuó el relato, omitiendo datos que consideraba que no necesitaban conocer.

-¿Debemos suponer que Prince fue asesinado por Bail? – preguntó Gates.

-Pensar que fueron o bien Bail o bien Newtton los culpables de la muerte de Prince sería lo lógico, pero no creo que ninguno de ellos haya sido el verdadero asesino – decía Castle.

-En base a eso – intervenía Kate – estamos como al principio.

Castle miró su reloj, quedaban tan solo diez minutos para que llegase la hora en la que debería estar reuniéndose con Newtton.

-Debo marcharme – dijo con el pomo de la puerta ya en la mano. En ese momento llegó un nuevo aviso del hallazgo de un nuevo cadáver. Castle se disculpó por no acompañarlos- tengo una reunión con una persona que podría clarificar algo el caso en el que estamos metidos.

Una media hora después el teléfono móvil de Castle comenzó a sonar, decidió contestar cuando comprobó que era la detective Beckett la persona que lo llamaba.

-El cadáver es el de Newtton – fue lo único que Beckett le dijo.

Castle se dejó caer sobre el banco que tenía al lado, ahora entendía porque a esas horas ella aun no había aparecido, todo se estaba complicando, ¿qué querría contarle ella?


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Castle caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, las gafas de sol puestas y una gorra de los yankees. Sentía libertad, el haber dado la cara ante sus compañeros días a tras le había supuesto una liberación, sabía que al revelar su identidad Hunt estaría muy enojado, pero sus superiores le habían dado la orden de no abandonar la ciudad hasta dejar el dichoso caso cerrado.

Giró la cabeza fijando su vista en el Cadillac STS 1500 que se encontraba estacionado en la acera de enfrente a dónde él se encontraba, tras pagar el perrito que terminaba de comprar en el puesto callejero cruzó la calle acercándose hasta el coche. Antes de que el conductor pudiera arrancar Castle estaba pegado a la ventanilla.

-Deja de seguirme – Dijo colando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-Monta es hora de largarnos de esta ciudad.

-No te vas a enterar nunca, ¿verdad? Mis órdenes son quedarme hasta cerrar el caso, y por lo que se las tuyas son regresar a DC de inmediato.

-Tú sólo tienes que cumplir las órdenes que yo te dé.

-Hunt, eso era en otros tiempos. Ahora ya ni siquiera forma parte de tu equipo, regresa a DC, no hagas que tenga que ir a por ti – introducía el cuerpo por la ventanilla quitando las llaves del contacto- Regresa a DC – dijo tirando las llaves a una alcantarilla y perdiéndose entre la gente.

Kate observaba como el pequeño Alex jugaba con otros niños en la zona infantil del parque, mientras ella devoraba el último libro que había caído en sus manos, deseaba que aquel sábado no llegase a su fin. Desde que tanto ella como su hijo se habían despertado habían decidido pasar el día juntos y como el tiempo acompañaba habían querido pasarlo fuera de casa.

Desayunaron en su cafetería favorita en la zona del Soho, después habían estado patinando hasta llegar a su parque favorito, allí habían decidido quitarse un rato los patines y Alex había pedido jugar con otros niños mientras su madre se quedaba leyendo.

Kate miraba su reloj, en pocos minutos se irían a comer, y después al cine, sonreía, los días como aquel eran sus preferidos.

Cerró el libro, lo guardó en la mochila y llamó al pequeño – un poco más, mami – dijo Alex cuando llegó hasta su madre, logrando que ésta le dejase continuar jugando otros diez minutos. Alex salió corriendo para regresar con sus amigos. Kate se volvía a sentar en el banco dónde estaba minutos antes.

-Vaya, detective que sorpresa – Kate levantó la vista al escuchar aquella voz.

-Hola Castle – contestó poniéndose en pie con algo de nerviosismo- ¿Qué haces por esta parte de la ciudad?

-Hace muy buen día y decidí salir a pasear, y ¿tú?

-Lo mismo, he estado patinando - contestó señalando la bolsa de patines que tenía al lado- y he parado a ponerme las zapatillas. Ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber cómo continuar aquella conversación.

Desde que dos días a tras Castle había revelado quien era realmente y le había dicho a Kate que recordaba su fin de semana en Las Vegas aquella era la conversación más relajada que habían tenido.

-Mami, tengo hambre – dijo Alex llegando corriendo hasta dónde estaba Kate. Castle miró al pequeño- Hola, soy Alex Beckett y ¿tú quien eres? – preguntó el niño levantando la cabeza para poder mirar a Castle.

-Soy Richard Castle, pero todos me llaman Castle – contestó al pequeño tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Eres amigo de mi mamá? – continuó con las preguntas.

-Somos compañeros de trabajo – Castle miró a Kate alzando una ceja.

-Alex cariño, será mejor que nos vayamos a comer, seguro que Castle tiene cosas que hacer- Maldecía la mala suerte que había tenido al encontrárselo aquel día.

-Alex, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le preguntó mirando fijamente el color rubio del pelo del niño así como sus ojos azules.

-Casi 9, mi cumple es el miércoles, ya soy muy mayor –contestó poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, haciendo con aquel gento que el corazón de Castle se desbocase.

- Castle – Kate intuía lo que debía estar pasando por la cabeza de su compañero en aquel momento- podríamos tomar café esta noche- Castle ni la miraba continuaba hipnotizado con los ojos del niño.

-¿Quieres comer con nosotros? – preguntó inocentemente Alex, haciendo que Castle volviera a la realidad y que el corazón de Kate casi se parase.

-Lo siento chaval – contestó revolviendo el pelo de Alex- pero ya había quedado para comer. Pero prometo que nos veremos otro día y comeremos las mejores hamburguesas que hayas probado – Alex sonrió.

-Genial, ¿a que sí mamá? – Kate intentó sonreír pero sólo le salió una mueca.

-Sí cariño, será genial. Luego te llamo y quedamos para hablar- Castle la miró con seriedad.

-Espero que no se te olvide Beckett – le contestó con frialdad- Hasta otro día campeón – le dijo al niño sonriendo.

Castle se quedó mirando como aquellas dos personas se perdían caminando de la mano, él decidió parar un taxi y regresar a casa, de repente había perdido toda la ilusión por continuar con su paseo.

Ya en su vivienda, abrió el frigorífico y sacó una cerveza con ella en la mano se tumbó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, mientras veía una partido de basket se terminó la cerveza y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

-_Algún día cuando tenga un hijo le llamaré Alexander – decía mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda desnuda de su acompañante._

_-¿Por qué ese nombre? – preguntaba ella acariciando el pecho de él._

_-Hace años en una feria ambulante una gitana me leyó el futuro y entre otras muchas cosas me dijo que un día Alexander cambiaría mi vida – Ella le miró alzando las cejas._

_-¿Crees en esas cosas?_

_-Claro, y en fantasmas, en los ovnis ¿tú no? – ella no contestó tan solo estalló en carcajadas._

_-¿Lo dices en serio? – le preguntó cuando se recuperó del ataque de risa._

_-Por supuesto – contestó él un poco molesto- Mi hijo de llamará Alexander, y cambiará mi vida._

_-Ya, estás loco – la mano de ella fue bajando por el estomago de él hasta perderse por debajo de las sabanas, encontrando lo que buscaba. Haciendo que él soltase un suspiro cuando sintió la mano de ella acariciando su pene._

_-Sara – dijo él._

_-Rick, ¿Qué tal si dejamos de hablar de hijos y continuamos con nuestra sesión de sexo? – preguntó sentándose sobre él._

Castle abrió de golpe los ojos – Mierda Kate ¿Cuántas más cosas me has ocultado? – dijo poniéndose en pie y acercándose hasta la cocina para prepararse un café.

Kate llegaba a casa de su padre junto con Alex, mientras veían la película escogida por su hijo ella había decidido dejar al pequeño con Jim para así poder ir a casa de Castle y hablar con él. Ya no podía seguir ocultándole que tenían un hijo.

Castle salía del baño tras darse una ducha con la que había intentado relajarse, al llegar al salón el timbre de la puerta hizo que se dirigiera hacia allí, abrió sin mirar sorprendiéndose al ver a la persona que había al otro lado.

-Pensé que ibas a llamar.

-Ya, he creído que sería mejor si hablábamos cara a cara – le miró esperando que la invitase a entrar- ¿Puedo pasar? – él se hizo a un lado facilitando el paso.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Kate entró en aquella casa, sentía como le sudaban las manos, como tenía la garganta totalmente seca, sentía los latidos desbocados de su corazón, estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Con cada paso dado en el interior de aquella vivienda su cerebro le decía que el haber ido hasta allí era una pésima idea, debería salir y regresar a su casa, sí definitivamente eso era lo que debía hacer.

Se giró encontrándose de frente con su compañero, la mirada de éste no la hizo tranquilizarse muy al contrario le indicó que debería haber huido de allí.

-¿Te apetece algo de beber? – le preguntó como buen anfitrión separándose de ella- Beckett ¿quieres tomar algo?- insistió ante el silencio de ella.

-Un poco de agua estaría bien – contestó finalmente.

-Perfecto, ponte cómoda, ahora te llevo el agua al salón, yo tomaré un café. Comentó perdiéndose en el interior de la cocina.

Kate se sentó, llenó sus pulmones de aire, limpio sus manos sobre la tela del pantalón, y esperó.

-¿Nerviosa? – dijo tendiéndole una botella de agua junto con un vaso. Kate le miró sin entender- La pierna, parece que tenga vida propia – le dijo señalando con la cabeza. Kate se fijó y puso la mano sobre la rodilla deteniendo el movimiento.

Rick tomó una silla, la colocó frente al sofá donde se había sentado la detective y se sentó, dejó la taza en la mesa auxiliar que había entre ellos y apoyó las manos sobre sus piernas.

-¿Y bien? – dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-No sé muy bien por dónde empezar – reconoció Kate mientras abría la botella de agua y daba un trago de la misma.

-Por el principio, creo que sería lo correcto.

-Ya, el principio – dijo suspirando y pasando sus manos por su melena, decidiendo en aquel instante hacerse una coleta.

-Te ayudaré, hace 9 años nos encontramos en un hotel de Las Vegas, fuiste mi amuleto – Kate le miró entrecerrando los ojos al escuchar aquella palabra- es cierto, me diste suerte – se defendió él- Pasamos un fin de semana increíble, metidos en la habitación del hotel practicando sexo desenfrenadamente. Y luego cada uno continuó su camino.

-Decirte ahora que ese fin de semana tuvo consecuencias me parece un poco absurdo, ya has visto a Alex- Rick se fijo en como la cara de su compañera se iluminaba al nombrar a su hijo.

-Sí, ya he visto las consecuencias. La pregunta es ¿por qué no lo he sabido antes?

-Castle, ambos mentimos. Yo dije llamarme Sara y ser administrativa, tú eras un vendedor de seguros, no nos dimos teléfonos ni direcciones. No tenía nada con lo que localizarte cuando supe que estaba embarazada – Rick la miró sorprendido.

-Kate, no me refiero a entonces, entiendo que no había forma de comunicármelo, no soy estúpido. Pero hace ya unas semanas que trabajamos codo con codo, y no me has dicho nada.

-Cuando apareciste en la 12th creí que me daba algo, luego descubrí que no tenías ni idea de quién era yo, y no supe cómo actuar. Mi padre, Lanie me decían que tenía que hablar contigo, pero ¿cómo le dices a alguien que no te recuerda que tenéis un hijo en común? – Se defendía ella- Cada vez que reunía el valor suficiente pasaba algo que hacía que continuase con mi silencio. Luego llegó tu asalto.

-Y tus dudas acerca de mi – terminó él la frase.

-Sí, mis dudas, tienes que aceptar que todo era muy raro, ahora que sabemos quién eres todo cobra sentido. Empecé a dudar de que fueras una persona indicada para estar en la vida de mi hijo.

-Nuestro hijo – la corrigió él. Kate le miró y tragó en seco- Entiendo tus dudas acerca de mi persona, pero aún así tenía derecho a saber que Alex existía.

-Ya – dijo bajando la cabeza- Luego empezaste a lanzar las puyas sobre amuletos, y entonces supe que habías recordado, y que ya no tenía escapatoria. Tenía que contártelo, debí hacerlo antes, pero desde que supe quien eras no ha habido una oportunidad para que nosotros hablásemos.

-¿Me lo habrías contado si no llegamos a encontrarnos hoy? – preguntó con seriedad.

-Por supuesto – le contestó mirándole a los ojos- Eres su padre, y ambos os merecéis la oportunidad de conoceros.

-¿Qué sabe? – se levantó de la silla y se sentó al lado de la detective.

-¿De su padre? – él asintió.

-Que nos conocimos en Las Vegas, pero que no salió bien y nos separamos – contestó encogiéndose de hombros- cuando empezó a preguntar por su papá era muy pequeño, no podía decirle, mira cariño eres el resultado de un fin de semana de sexo con un desconocido – Castle sonrió.

-Cierto, no queda muy bien. Lo siento – dijo poniéndose serio, Kate le miró sin entender- Siento que te quedases embarazada, fue mi culpa.

-No, fue culpa de los dos, ambos éramos adultos, ambos pudimos poner medios para que eso no sucediera, pero no todas las veces lo hicimos. Nunca te he culpado, culpé a los dos, porque ambos fuimos idiotas. Pero te diré una cosa, nunca me he arrepentido de tener a Alex, es cierto que cuando lo supe estuve aterrada, pero cuando le tuve en mis brazos por primera vez todo se transformó en el más hermoso amor – se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer su rostro.

-Debió de ser duro, estar embarazada y ¿sola? – preguntó.

-Estaba mi padre, pero sí lo que quieres saber es si tenía una pareja a mi lado la respuesta es no. Mi padre es el que estuvo a mi lado cada día, el que me sostuvo la mano durante el parto, el que cuidó de Alex cuando retomé mi trabajo y mis horarios me impedían recogerle en la guardería.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, asimilando todo lo dicho, tratando de saber que paso, intentando descubrir que quería la otra parte.

-Me gustaría conocerlo – dijo finalmente Castle- Que pasemos tiempo juntos, los tres, y más adelante si te parece bien y Alex quiere quizás que pasemos tiempo los dos solos. Pero eso sería cuando todos estemos cómodos, no quiero imponerle nada y a ti tampoco. Soy consciente de que todo esto es un gran cambio en su vida, al igual que en la nuestra- Kate le miraba sorprendida, y escuchando aquellas palabras su miedo y su angustia desaparecieron.

-Me parece que el pasar tiempo los tres sería bueno para todos, y como dices más adelante ya veremos. Tenía pánico – confesó finalmente.

-Ya, me imaginarías exigiendo su custodia, echándote en cara que me lo hubieras ocultado y cosas así – Kate asentía – No soy idiota, no puedo llegar a Alex y soltarle sin más que soy su padre, deberé ganarme su confianza y su afecto, y luego ya se lo contaremos, pero lo haremos juntos – Kate sonrió- No puedo gritarte por no haberlo dicho cuando lo supiste porque era imposible, y ya me has explicado las razones por las que has tardado en dar el paso. Y lo que es más importante es que me has mirado a los ojos cuando has dicho que ibas a decírmelo y en ellos he visto verdad.

-Hs visto verdad porque desde que regresaste a mi vida he querido contártelo, es lo que corresponde, es lo justo.

-Me ha parecido un niño feliz y cariñoso – Sonrió al recordar la imagen de su hijo.

-Es feliz, es super cariñoso, mimoso, divertido, trasto, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – decía sonriendo- Pero eso sí, cuando se enfada tiene el peor carácter que jamás he visto- Rick comenzó a reír.

-En algo se tenía que parecer a ti – Kate le miró alzando la ceja- Físicamente parece mi clon, lo del carácter difícil cuando se enfada es tuyo, que tienes un carácter que tela.

-Ya, soy un poco difícil.

-¿Un poco?

-No te pases Castle – finalmente el ambiente era totalmente distendido- ¿Cómo lo haremos? – preguntó volviendo al tema central.

-¿Os apetece ir mañana al zoo? Ambos libramos – dijo él esperanzado.

-Me parece bien, además Alex está como loco por ir.

-Pues entonces mañana iremos los tres al zoo – Kate asintió y miró la hora en el reloj - ¿Es tarde?

-Debería ir a recoger a Alex – Rick la miró y ella entendió lo que quería decir- Está en casa de mi padre.

-¿Cómo has venido?

-En taxi – contestó ella poniéndose en pie.

-Te llevo – dijo él cogiendo la llaves del coche.

-No hace falta, tomaré un taxi.

-Insisto.

-De verdad Castle, no hace falta, no es tan tarde.

Castle se tuvo que dar por vencido, y aceptar que ella tomase un taxi- ¿Te parece bien que quedemos a las 10 en la puerta del zoo? – pregunto con la puerta ya abierta.

-Perfecto, nos vemos mañana, y prepárate a pasar un día con un torbellino – dijo saliendo de aquella casa y sonriendo.

-Genial. Hasta mañana Beckett.

-Hasta mañana Castle.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Se encontraba totalmente conforme con la conversación que ambos habían mantenido, realmente por mucho que le hubiera gustado saber desde el principio la existencia de ese hijo era consciente de que ella no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de localizarle. Y ahora no era el momento de exigir nada, era el momento de cómo bien había dicho conocer poco a poco al niño y logar que Alex le aceptase en su vida.

Sonrió al pensar que era padres, soñaba desde hacía años con tener una familia, esa que le fue arrebatada siendo un niño, y eso que quería ya existía.

-Tengo un hijo – dejo en voz alta mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño- Soy padre – sonreía.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama con una sensación de felicidad llenándole, hacía muchos años que no se sentía de aquella forma, Morfeo llegó cuando él aún tenía la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

El sonido incesante del teléfono fue sacándolo de su agradable sueño, le costó abrir los ojos, realmente luchó contra eso y dejó que saltase el buzón de voz del móvil, suspiró, giró sobre sí mismo y volvió a abrazarse a la almohada para regresar a los brazos del dios del sueño.

El teléfono volvió a sonar haciendo que lanzase un exabrupto, pero esta vez se incorporó para contestar – Castle – dijo de forma bastante seca.

Salió de la cama inmediatamente, mientras continuaba la conversación telefónica se quitó el pijama y comenzó a vestirse, salió a la carrera de su domicilio nada más terminar la conversación, cuando llegó a la calle paró el primer taxi que pasó. Una vez montado en el vehículo y tras decir al taxista la dirección apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo cerrando los ojos.

El vehículo paró justo en la puerta de entrada, Castle abonó lo que marcaba el taxímetro y salió a la carrera, las puertas de urgencias del hospital Lenox Hill se abrieron a su paso de inmediato.

Nada más entrar se encontró con Ryan preguntando en la zona de urgencias – Está en quirófano- dijo al ver a su lado a Castle- Planta 3.

Ambos hombres tras dar las gracias a la mujer que terminaba de darles la información se encaminaron hacia la zona de ascensores - ¿Sabes qué ha pasado? – preguntó Castle de forma bastante nerviosa.

-Sólo sé lo que me ha dicho Lanie, que Beckett estaba en el Lenox por un accidente – contestó el irlandés.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nada más traspasarlas ambos vieron al resto de compañeros en una sala para familiares, caminaron a toda prisa hacia la misma.

-¿Qué sabéis? – dijo Castle nada más entrar dirigiéndose hacia la forense.

-Ha habido un accidente, por lo que nos han contado los compañeros de tráfico el taxi en el que viajaba Kate fue golpeado por detrás por otro vehículo siendo empujado al rio – Castle se tensó al escuchar eso- Kate se golpeó contra la luna delantera, no llevaba el cinturón.

-¿Tardaron mucho en rescatarla?

-Gracias a dios no, los viandantes que observaron el accidente se lanzaron de inmediato al rio y los sacaron enseguida – Castle suspiraba aliviado.

-¿Tenemos la matricula del otro vehículo? - Necesitaba saber todos los datos, una idea se repetía en su mente. La forense negó.

-Al parecer, ningún testigo pudo ver al matricula, todos dicen que no llevaba o que la llevaba tapada – Castle lanzó un puñetazo contra la pared.

-¿Qué estás pensando? – Dijo Espo acercándosele.

-Esto no ha sido un accidente – contestó dejándose caer en una de las sillas- Han ido a por ella.

-¿Quién ha ido a por mi hija? – Castle levantó la vista encontrándose frente a él al padre de la detective- Soy Jim Beckett, el padre de Katie – dijo el hombre al observar la cara de Castle.

-Richard Castle – dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Sé muy bien quién eres muchacho. Y ahora que ya sabemos quiénes somos, ¿Quién ha ido a por mi hija? – insistió Jim, todas las miradas se centraron en Castle.

-Familiares de Katherine Beckett – dijo justo en ese instante el médico, haciendo que todos se girasen hacia él- Bien, la señorita Beckett ha salido de quirófano, tiene una fuerte conmoción cerebral, pero según las pruebas realizadas no es grave, ha sido operada de la rotura de tibia que sufrió por el impacto y todo ha salido perfecto. En breves minutos la subirán a su habitación y podrán entrar a verla.

-Gracias – contestaron todos.

Pocos minutos después todos esperaban en la puerta de la habitación 47, parecía como si hubieran olvidado la pregunta lanzada por el padre de la detective, todos estaban ansiosos por ver el estado de ésta, tan solo Castle parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Jim se acercó hasta Rick – Me llamó en cuanto salió de tu casa – Castle le miró sin saber que vendría ahora- Me alegro que al fin pudierais tener esa conversación, y me parece de alguien muy sensato el cómo has plantado las cosas para acercarte a mi nieto.

-¿Dónde se ha quedado? – preguntó siendo consciente por primera vez desde que llegó al hospital de su hijo.

-Lo he dejado con mi hermana, Teresa – Castle asintió- Es muy pequeño aún para estar en un hospital. Aunque seguro que mañana quiere venir a ver a su madre – la puerta de la habitación se abrió y salieron el médico y la enfermera.

-Ya pueden pasar a verla, pero les recuerdo que la detective necesita descasar, sobre todo por el golpe recibido en la cabeza – informó el doctor con cara seria.

-No se preocupe, no estaremos mucho tiempo dentro – contestó Lanie.

Entraron en la habitación comprobando como Kate estaba despierta, intentó sonreír al verles acercarse hasta la cama pero tan sólo logró poner una mueca rara.

-Hola Katie – Jim dejó un beso en la cabeza de su hija y acariciaba la mano de ésta- Menudo susto nos has dado.

-Lo siento – dijo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas – y ¿Alex? – preguntó con preocupación.

-Se ha quedado con tu tía Teresa – Kate entrecerró los ojos- NO había nadie más con quien dejarlo – dijo Jim encogiéndose de hombros sabedor que ambas mujeres no eran amigas precisamente.

Todos se acercaron a saludar a su compañera, charlaron un poco y diez minutos después Lanie dijo que todos deberían irse para que Kate pudiera descansar.

-Jim – dijo Castle acercándose hasta dónde estaba el padre de la detective- Será mejor que vayas a casa y descanses – Jim le miró negando y Kate se fijó en la conversación de ambos- Sería bueno que fueras a casa y tranquilizases a Alex, yo me quedaré con Kate y mañana por la mañana vienes a primera hora y listo- Kate escuchaba sorprendida la propuesta de Rick.

-Papá – ambos hombres se giraban para mirar a la detective- Castle tiene razón, Alex estará asustado.

-Pero mañana a primera hora estaré aquí – terminó por decir Jim tras sopesar lo dicho por Kate y Rick- Además Richard, no se me ah olvidado que tenemos una conversación pendiente- Castle asintió.

-¿Qué conversación? – preguntó intrigada la detective.

-Tu padre que me quiere leer la cartilla – bromeó Castle – Voy a bajar a comprar un sándwich en las máquinas de la entrada, pero en nada estaré aquí – Kate asintió.

Todos salieron, una vez fuera Jim se paró unos minutos con Castle – Si pasa cualquier cosa durante la noche este es mi número de teléfono – le tendió una tarjeta personal – y respecto a lo otro, espero que logres descubrir quien ha ido a por mi hija.

-Tranquilo Jim, Kate es mi familia – Jim le miró sorprendido- Es la madre de mi hijo, así que es mi familia, descubriré quien ha sido y pagará por ello.

Unos minutos después Castle regresó a la habitación encontrándose a la detective dormida.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso una vez más a la enfermera del turno de noche, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, ella caminó hacia la cama donde descansaba la detective, encendió la pequeña luz que había sobre el cabecero, le tomó el pulso, la temperatura y la despertó con cuidado. Cuando Kate abrió los ojos lanzó un sonoro suspiro y torció el gesto, era la segunda vez aquella noche que la enfermera la despertaba. La sanitaria comprobó los reflejos, le hizo algunas preguntas y después apagó nuevamente la luz, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta, le hizo un gesto a Castle para que saliera con ella.

-Parece que todo está bien, si todo continua de la misma forma lo más seguro es que el doctor le dé el alta a lo largo del día de mañana- le comentó a Rick mientras terminaba de apuntar la estabilidad de la paciente en el informe.

-Gracias, seguro que su padre se alegra de escuchar eso.

-Tenemos café recién hecho en la zona de descanso, ¿le apetece venir y tomar uno? – Castle miró indeciso hacia la puerta sin saber muy bien que hacer- Será sólo un café, seguro que la señorita Beckett ya ha vuelto a quedarse dormida- Rick asintió y acompañó a la enfermera.

Kate esperaba el regreso de Castle, esa vez le estaba costando volver a quedarse dormida, miró la hora en el móvil que descansaba sobre la mesa auxiliar comprobando que hacía ya más de treinta minutos que su acompañante había salido de la habitación siguiendo a la enfermera.

Mentalmente se decía que lo más seguro es que hubiese bajado a buscar algo para beber o comer, y que regresaría en un momento, justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió iluminándose un poco el interior por la luz del pasillo.

Castle se acercó hasta el cabecero de la cama y se sorprendió al ver los ojos verdes de ella clavados en él.

-¿Estás despierta? – Kate rodó los ojos ante lo dicho por él- pensé que dormías. ¿Necesitas algo? – Ella negó- Nancy – la detective le miró sin entender de quién hablaba- la enfermera, dice que si todo va igual que hasta ahora mañana podrían darte el alta.

-Bien - ¿desde cuándo él tenía tanta confianza con la enfermera? Se pregunto ella, sintiendo como una nueva sensación le recorría el cuerpo- Creo que intentaré dormir antes de que tu amiguita regrese – le dijo con retintín.

-No es mi amiga, sólo me ha invitado a un café – se defendió él- Intenta descansar- le alzó un poco la cabeza y recolocó la almohada- ¿Mejor? – preguntó con una sonrisa, ella asintió.

El resto de la madrugada transcurrió con el ir y venir de la enfermera cada tres horas, la última vez la cara de Kate al volver a ser despertada no dejó dudas del enfado que ya tenía.

-¡Dios, me quiero ir a casa!- bufó tan pronto la enfermera abandonó la habitación.

-Kate, era necesario controlarte por el golpe de la cabeza – intentó apaciguarla él llegando a su altura.

-Ya, pero ¿también era necesario ahora? He respondido bien todas las veces anteriores, me podían haber perdonado ésta- decía ella totalmente molesta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y ambos miraron comprobando que era Jim el que entraba.

-Katie, cariño ¿cómo estás? – preguntó dejando un beso en la frente de su hija.

-¿No es un poco pronto para que hayas venido? – decía ella tomando a su padre de la mano.

-Son las 8, pensé que Richard querría pasarse por su casa antes de ir a trabajar.

-Gracias, la verdad es que una ducha me vendrá genial para despejarme un poco. Jim – el señor Beckett se giró para escucharlo- ha pasado sin complicaciones la noche, todos los exámenes que le han ido haciendo han salido bien – Jim asentía.

-Gracias, me ha informado la enfermera cuando me vio llegar, pero muchas gracias- Rick sonrió.

-Bueno pues ahora que tu padre está aquí yo me voy a ir yendo – le dijo a la detective sonriendo- Si no os importa me avisáis si le dan el alta- ellos asintieron- Bien, gracias – recogió su cazadora y salió de la habitación.

Cuando salió del hospital paró un taxi, sólo él sabía que su destino no sería su casa, tenía que hablar antes con alguien.

536 W 153rd St, esa fue la dirección que Castle le había facilitado al taxista, el hombre detuvo el vehículo en la confluencia de Brodway con la dirección facilitada una vez Rick pagó se bajó del coche.

Caminó los pocos metros que le separaban de su destino, llamó al timbre de la puerta sonando casi de inmediato la apertura automática de la misma.

-Bienvenido a esta comunidad de Sister Cecilia Schneider – le dijo una joven monja.

-Buenos días hermana – contestó él.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarle? – le preguntó la hermana con un tono dulce de voz.

-Buscaba a Alexis Hunt – la monja le miró algo perdida- Discúlpeme, siempre olvido que ese ya no es su nombre – ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza- Busco a la hermana Margaret.

-Ahora mismo debe estar a punto de comenzar sus clases de literatura – contestó comprobando la hora en el reloj que llevaba prendido a su habito.

-En ese caso, ¿podría darle un recado? – ella asintió- ¿Le podría decir que es urgente que se urgente que se ponga en contacto con Richard? – la joven monja asintió al tiempo que tomaba nota del recado- Muchas gracias hermana.

-Rezaré por usted – dijo ella mirándole.

-¿Por mí? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Sus ojos, dicen que carga con un gran peso. Espero que logre encontrar la solución- Él sonrió.

-Toda ayuda será bien recibida – dijo él saliendo del convento.

Llamó a la comisaría, habló con Gates poniendo en conocimiento de la capitana sus sospechas acerca del accidente sufrido por Beckett y diciéndole que estaba siguiendo una pista, lo cual no era del todo falso.

Tras tomar nuevamente un taxi y bajarse del mismo en su nuevo destino, se sentó a esperar la salida de la persona que buscaba.

Se puso en pie de inmediato al ver como dicha persona salía del edifico, cruzó la calle a la carrera – Es tarde para ti – dijo agarrándole del brazo- Caminemos como dos buenos amigos.

-Vaya Castle me has sorprendido, la verdad es que no te esperaba ver en la puerta de mi casa. ¿Te apetece un café? – le dijo zafándose del agarre.

-Hunt, deja de intentar aparentar ser amable, ambos sabemos la razón por la que estoy hoy aquí.

- ¿Lo sé?

-No juegues conmigo, te lo advierto. ¡Caminemos! – le dijo volviéndole a tomar por el brazo.

-¿Me vas a explicar a qué viene esto?

-Lo sabes perfectamente, la pregunta es ¿por qué has ido a por ella?

-Vaya, así que esto es por el accidente de tu amiguita. Pensé que no era importante para ti, pero claro ahora que sabes que es la madre de tu hijo.

-Deja a Alex en paz – le empujó al interior de un callejón- Si te acercas nuevamente a Kate o si por un casual intentas hacerle algo al niño te mataré con mis propias manos – le decía mientras apoyaba su pistola sobre el costado de Hunt.

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo haya ido tras esa mujer?

-Nos conocemos, harás cualquier cosa para que vuelva a tu lado, pero eso no va a suceder nunca – dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo disparando sobre la pierna del hombre- Tú lastimaste su pierna yo hago lo mismo con la tuya. Regresa a casa, vuelve a DC, si te quedas en NY iré a por ti y terminaré esta historia – quitaba el silenciador del arma guardando después ambas cosas.

Cuando estuvo lejos de aquel callejón llamó a Esposito, no le dio mucha información pero le pidió que fuese junto con Ryan a por Alex y lo llevase a la comisaria, para salvar la reticencia del hispano le dijo que el niño podía estar en peligro.

Pocos minutos después de hacer esa llamada su teléfono comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla apareció la imagen de Beckett, no le sorprendió él intuyó que Esposito habría informado de su llamada a la detective, suspiró antes de contestar.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué es eso de que mi hijo puede estar en peligro? – gritó la detective nada más escuchar la voz de Castle al otro lado.

-Por teléfono no, luego iré a verte y hablaremos. ¿Continuas en el hospital?

-No, voy de camino a casa de mi padre. Si le pasa algo a mi hijo de mataré – Castle sabía que aquella frase no era hablar por hablar.

-También es mi hijo – le recordó a Kate- Voy a la 12th de allí iré a la casa de Jim, ¿han ido a por el niño? – preguntó con preocupación.

-No, están con él en la casa de mi padre.

Kate realmente estaba angustiada, no quería imaginarse lo que sería su vida si le pasaba algo a su hijo.

-Estará bien- dijo Jim mirando a su hija, ésta asintió sin mucha convicción.


End file.
